


Ho'i Hou Ke Aloha

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Emotional Comfort, Fear of Rejection, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Having a Date, How to go on from here, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, New Relationship, POV Steven, Possessive Danny, Psychological Baggage, Season 7 Episode 23 Wehe'ana, So much Smut at the End, Vulnerable Steve, confident danny, desperate steve, love making, mcdanno, too much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Ho'i hou ke aloha (Let us fall in love all over again)The liver transplant was the turning point in Steve's and Danny's friendship. So much changed between them and Steve struggled to understand the reason why. He feared the fact that Danny was fed up with him planning a life without the Five-O task force - and without him. Steve tried to please Danny, to support him in any way he could. But nothing seemed to be the right move. Danny was always either angry or hostile in his behavior with Steve. Steve had a go at one last possibility to get Danny to talk. But things got even worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/gifts).



> **A/N**  
>  Disclaimer: I don't make money with my stories and I don't own any ideas from the show. I mean no harm with my stories for the characters or the actors. The dialog in the first chapter is taken from the show and it doesn't belong to me. I don't have a right to those words and ideas.
> 
> This story is gifted to my dear and sweet friend, [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46).
> 
> Indie, you are the reason I improve my writing skills. This is my way to say 'thank you' for your wonderful friendship and your amazing and great support as my beta. I know how much you love the guys and it was such a pleasure to write this story for you.  
> You always have my back. This knowledge gives me strength and endurance for all my writing. You are such an incredible teacher. With you by my side I always want to give my best. Thank you from the botton of my heart for your frienship, your support and the way you always cheer me on. This means the world to me.
> 
> Indiepjones46 is such a talented indie writer. I am a huge fan. She also wrote numerous fantastic McDanno stories for the Hawaii Five-O fandom. Her latest fanfictions are written for the Flash (TV) fandom. I will always praise her work. When I read one of her stories I am stunned into silence every single time, because her stories are so rich in words, dense in the storyline and colorful at all points, and last but not least filled with fantastic porn! And I love porn.
> 
> This story is not beta read. I didn't want indie to beta read her own gift fic :-) I am not a native speaker. So I appologize for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation and for all the typos I missed.
> 
> The story is almost finished. I will post regularly within a few days to keep the spirit up. After I saw the scene with Steve and Danny working together getting Charlie's room ready I felt devastated how Danny treated Steve. Yes, they bickered as always but Danny was really repellent in his behavior. I felt so sorry for Steve. He tried so hard to satisfiy Danny. I craved for happy moments and love between them. I searched for a reason why Danny seemed to be off balance. I wanted to write a fix-it fic for my own salvation. So here it is.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Steve pulled up to the front of Danny’s house. He turned the engine off and got out of the car closing the door. He grabbed the fully stocked tool box from the loading space so he and Danny could start right away with the preparation for Charlie’s room. Steve was looking forward to work with Danny side by side. Their rumpled relationship could need some free time together. Steve knew that things between him and Danny hadn’t be the same since this dreadful event, which led to the liver transplant almost one year ago.  
For a moment Steve just stood in the parking lot, tool box in hand remembering the first days with his new organ, not able to avoid those uneasy feelings popping up.

Danny rescued him like so many other times before. But this time Danny literally saved Steve’s life. It was a difficult burden to carry. Steve would always be in Danny's dept. Both men avoided the seriousness of this situation.  
Steve never really asked for the real reason behind this significant step. Danny only assured him it was the right decision to make. Danny had kids and yet he didn't think twice, he just did it. 

Steve inhaled sharply at the onslaught of those unwelcome thoughts. As shameful as it might be, but during those short moments where his life hung on a thread he was okay with letting go. If this had been his call, he would had taken it. He never said anything to anybody. He only was able to admit this in rare moments. It shocked him still. He never pondered out of free will over those difficult days. A small part of Danny’s liver found its way into his abdomen, keeping him alive. This piece of Danny's organ made him feel almost spherical, because he would carry this precious part about with him for the rest of his life. 

Steve didn’t feel worthy enough to receive such a gift. He was devastated after he woke up and the doctor told him what happened. Luckily he was drugged to the brim and deadbeat, otherwise he would have had an emotional fit of epic proportions. Danny would have never understood, why Steve wasn’t greatful for what he did. Steve could still recall this depressed mood that held him captive after his body started to heal and gained back its strength.  
Steve didn’t know how to deal with this. Everything felt senseless. Life was testing him but he didn’t know why. He felt so damn exhausted, and he had no idea how to glue these shattered pieces together which were lying on the bottom of his soul. 

During those 6 years, since he was running Five-O, so many severe incidents happened, and it got worse with every hit they caught. He was their leader and all of his team trusted him a 100%. It was a difficult time after the operation. Steve didn’t feel emotionally fit enough for all this responsibility. He would have needed Danny to talk, but after he woke up with Danny’s piece of liver in his body things started to be tense between them.

He was clueless how to fix what was broken in their friendship. Danny’s protection for Steve‘s health got worse. At some days Danny was mother hening him so terribly, that Steve would have wanted to actually punch him in the face for hovering over him like a fucking UFO. Somehow the sacrifice Danny made, left their friendship with a hiccup that grew bigger every day. Steve was well aware of the side glances his ohana threw in their direction. 

Their bickering and quarreling was even happening in the middle of an operation, when Steve had to make very quick and serious decisions. He acted with the only reasonable possiblity. Steve started to ignore Danny completely. At one point he couldn’t take it anymore. Danny was questioning ALL his decisions. On top of that there was Danny's critisism that Steve couldn’t handle a gift when he got one. Steve seemed to have a death wish giving Danny always a serious threat getting a heartattack at any given point. They weren't able to change course. Steve sighed reaching this dead end in his mind.

"Yo, Steve! What’s up? Are you groing roots in the parking lot? You're five minutes late!"

Steve shook his head as if he had coweb in his hair and snapped back into reality, where he saw Danny standing in the open door leaning against the door frame, watching him suspisiously.

"It’s all good Danny. I just was wondering if we need some beer? Shall I go and get some? Is your fridge well stocked?"

Steve ignored his thudding heart hoping his expression would be as normal as ever. Danny really startled him and this was proof enough of how serious his worries actually gnawing at his soul. He disliked this thought instantly.

Danny's eyes were following him warily while Steve walked up to him. But his partner stayed quiet stepping aside to let Steve in.

"Don’t worry. The fridge is fully loaded and there is enough beer. Thanks for coming anyway. You got all the tools?"

Danny went behind Steve through the living room heading for the nursery.

"Yeah, I got all tools. The glue, the wallpaper and all the rest that could be needed."

Steve put his suitcase with all the tooling equiment on the floor and did a quick inventory check. With a wide and warm smile he turned back to Danny. 

"Let’s start and transform this room into a Formula One garage for Charlie. I am sure, he will jump with joy when he sees it." Steve rubbed his palms together showing how eager he was to get going.

"Okay let’s get it over with."

Steve bit down a sarcastic comment about being all thumbs. He was really excited to start and Danny was already showing how stressed he felt about mounting a child’s bed! At least they were in the same room, still talking very amicably working side by side without flipping the mood so far. Until the moment where Steve could sense Danny’s anger that was starting to boil. Steve saw him forcing parts from Charlie’s bed together, dangerously close to break something.

"Hey, whoa, wait Danny! Don’t screw that down there Danny!"

"I know…I know I’m not gonna screw it down there. I know that, okay?"

Steve was aware of Danny's change of mood. He was close to freak out. He was already impatient, answering harshly and snapping at Steve. So Steve spoke with a calming tone trying to help and being supportive.

"I got an idea. Why don’t you read the...ah...the instructions?" 

"Cause I don’t have the instructions." Danny bit back.

"Where are they?" Steve started to lose his cool too.

"They're in the trash can." Danny answered like an annoyed teenager.

Steve couldn’t believe what Danny was saying. What was up with this man? "What?" His face expressed all the disbelief of what was going on.

"They're in the trash can! Okay? I THREW them away!" Danny was totally disgruntled at that point and his voice obtained a strained, high tone.

"Why would you throw the instructions away." Steve demanded to know still standing high on the ladder.

"I didn’t think I needed them to put together a childs bed!" Danny was shouting now.

"Okay." Steve dismounted the ladder.

"Instructions for what!" Danny was bitching on.

"You know the best part about that Danny? That only a child would throw away the instructions." By the end of that sentence Steve was standing next to Danny, who sat on the floor with crossed legs in the middle of loose parts from Charlie’s bed and completely pissed.

Steve leaned in stretching his arms ready to take the screw gun out of Danny’s clumsy fingers. He was afraid something would get seriously demaged out of pure bad temper, because Danny didn’t figure out the way how to put this damn bed together. "Give me that screw gun…give it to me!" Steve demanded. Danny turned his upper body away distempered showing how bored he was with Steve's attitude of being "Mister know-it-all".

"Ah-ah-ah…give it to me! _Give it_ ….you can not be trusted with the big boys toys. You threw the instructions away."

If looks could kill. Danny had a bad temper while Steve took a step back screw gun in hand.

"Give me the drill." Danny's voice was calm and dangerously soft.

"No!" Meanwhile the doorbell rang. "Someone’s at the door."

Steve had to clench his teeth from keeping himself laughing out loud. What a stupid situation. He couldn’t believe it. But he also knew he was dancing on the edge; one joke too much would do the overkill and Danny would burst into flames and he would be so screwed.

"Give me the screw gun. It’s my screw gun. It belongs to me." So childish but this was Danny getting very upset.

"Will you get the instructions?" Steve still held on to the drill. It could have been flirtatious but the situation was dead serious, even though Streve tried to lighten up the mood.

"It’s my drill. It belongs to me and you’ve just stolen it." Danny tried to make a useless point.

"Get the instructions." Steve ordered handing Danny finally his screw gun back.

"Don’t touch my bed while I’m gone." Danny stood up to get to the door clutching the screw gun in one hand. He rushed past Steven who stepped up the ladder to finish his work. Before Danny was out the door Steve couldn’t resist shouting what was so obvious.

"You’re a very frustrating person, you know that?" But of course Danny didn’t answer to that one.

After Danny left the room Steve almost deflated on the spot. Situations as easy and carefree as they seemed to be, they always turned into a fight between them. This day could have been so much fun and Steve actually hoped to spend some comforting hours at Danny’s side. He was even hoping he could start another attempt to talk about this retirement topic that Danny refused to talk about.

It was important to Steve to be a part in this reconstruction for Charlie’s room. It was a big step for Danny finally admitting to Charlie the truth about him being his father. He wanted to make Danny feeling safe with whatever he planned for his new family member. He knew Danny always told him he belonged to this family. Like Steve belonged to his ohana from Five-0. But his traitorous heart wanted more, much more.

Steve’s mood turned somber. He heard Danny talking to someone. He didn’t understand why Danny always got so angry so fast. Since a very long time the lightness in their relationship had vanished. The more they fight and the more Danny proofed Steve how reckless and unreasonable he behaved on the job, the more Steve started to believe Danny was fed up with him. There was no other explanation. Danny didn’t involve him in any of his thoughts anymore. He didn't ask him for advice or wanted to discuss personal things with him. He just locked him out! Steve felt this well known pain caused by his aching heart scratching at the inside of his chest. What could he do about that? Maybe Danny was already planning a life without him...

Steve firmly grabbed the handles of the ladder to get back up to finish his job. The tiredness that cloaked him like a wet, heavy coat ate at his bones. Maybe he should find the guts to have an offical talk with Danny as the leader of the task force. Maybe Danny wanted a relocation...maybe it was time to face the hard truth.  
After almost seven, tough years they all lost steam. The bad guys re-group faster than the team could lock one up for good. Their job got more risky with every new case. They all grew older and everyone of the team had family, or was about to build one - except him and Jerry. Wow...Steve felt sick and decided to think about this stuff later.

He got lost in the easy work to mount Charlie's bed, to fix the cupboard and all the other little things that a boy wished to have in his room. Steve got ripped out of this comfort zone when Danny called, telling him in this strained voice, that he was under attack protecting a witness, and Steve should PLEASE hurry to kill those bastards. Steve changed on the spot into warrior mode, ready to bulldoze his way into the house where Danny found shelter to make sure he was okay.

To keep Danny safe was not even a desicion anymore, it was a reflex and Steve's body reacted like a well oiled machine to this call.

That was Steve's life. At first he was all relaxed puttering around with furniture and moments later he raged over the streets, sirens on, fully geared up, ready to blow each and every bullet into the head of any perp who threatened Danny. And at the end this was exactly what Steve did. He rammed his truck right into the house where gun shots flew through every wall and window keeping Danny on high alert. He killed the two attackers by hitting them with his car. Steve only calmed down some when he heard Danny's voice after he called his name several times.

 

***

Hours later Steve stood in Danny’s living room after he tucked Charlie in. The little boy fell asleep moments after he put his head down on the pillow. Of course Steve said yes when Danny asked him to stay during the evening, so he could visit his witness one more time. Steve knew it was important for Danny to clarify the complications that happened years ago leading all of them into this mess today. The case was closed and Danny need to get some last words out.

The deafening silence of the house rung in Steve’s ears. Grace was at a sleep over and it was only him and sweet sleeping Charlie. So far Steve could keep his well controlled features in place. But standing all alone in Danny's house forced the moment where his walls came crashing down. With a sickening feeling he could sense how this security of being in the right place dripped out of his hands. He felt like an intruder. The bubble was closing in on him detaching him from this family place and keeping him off. It began to dawn on him that he could bury his dream about meaning more to Danny. Steve’s shaky breath almost echoed in the empty living room. 

The day took a toll on Steve. He still could feel this peak of adrenaline raging through his body, keeping him focused and upright, acting like the trained, effective warrior that he was. His knees almost gave in when Danny’s voice reached his ear. Steve was so close to grab Danny by the shoulders, to pull him into a bear hug squeezing the air out of his lungs. He was so relieved to see Danny all well, not hurt and very much alive. He finally could breathe normally and his chest didn’t seem to get crushed any minute by tensed muscles.

But Danny was pissed. He hadn't thanked him for saving his life. Danny didn’t appreciate the way Steve acted like a stupid avenger in love, neglecting the knowledge of his force to get to his boyfriend. Danny made a bad joke about Steve's way of arrival turned on his heels and walked away.

The memory stung like a sword piercing his heart. It didn’t matter what Steve tried to do, even saving Danny’s life, rushing to his side to give him back up, showing how much Danny meant to him….nothing seemed to be good enough anymore. Steve rubbed his palms together ignoring the moisture pooling in his eyes. He flopped onto the couch. His ellbows were propped up on his knees and his fingers combed through his hair over and over again. He cleared his throat. He only sat there and staring into space while he rubbed his palms repeatedly over his thighs.  
Steve made up his mind. He knew he would never recover from this loss, but Danny showed him more than once how he disagreed with what Steve was doing. Today was the last straw that broke the camel’s back. Steve got the message. He would step back and give Danny the space he was asking for. Even if Danny would want to retire early, Steve would give this to him too. He wanted Danny to be happy.

He had to let go, he knew it. Steve didn’t know how to survive this. But did he have a choice? He was in love with Danny since so many years. It took time to acknowledge what those feelings were, which turned Steve‘s guts upside down. What made him feel all mushy and woozy when he was sitting so close in the car next to Danny. It was a living hell everytime he knew Danny was in danger. The joy of knowing Danny was safe again kept him on a high for several days. He had learnt to supress the desire to kiss Danny. He felt alive being close to this man, who became somehow the center of his universe.

Steve was even ready to share his life just as Danny’s best buddy. The women were never a threat. Steve could do that, having a relationship of his own, getting even married but only with the knowledge that Danny was in reach. His heart always belonged to Danny. If this would be the only possiblity to live with Danny than he happily took it. There was a time when he hoped he and Danny could actually become the couple he always fantasized about. Steve knew there was much more between him and Danny. There was this love, this affection and this arousal. But like a wild animal that got tamed they never risked anything, never overstepped the line.  
And now Steve felt how Danny withdrew step by step. The excruciating pain of losing Danny came with this knowledge. The ugly realization to not fulfill what Danny needed. Steve was convinced Danny was leaving him and the only thing that Steve could do was letting go. He wanted to make Danny happy, apprentely he never knew how to do that.

Steve couldn’t afford to have an emotional breakdown at Danny’s home. He pulled himself together and strode to Charlie’s room to check on him once more. Charlie was sound asleep lying there in his new Formula One shaped bed clutching a stuffed bear to his chest breathing soft and steady. Steve tenderly brushed a wisp of hair from Charlie’s forhead leaning in and kissing the top of Charlie's head. Soundlessly Steve got out of the nursery and left the door ajar. He heard the front door being opened. He inwardly prepared himself to meet Danny. The last survey until he was allowed to break down inwardly.

"Hey, Danny. How did it go?" Steve was proud to sound so casual.

"Hey. Okay. I talked to him although he is still in a coma but I could get my words off my chest. All good now I guess." Danny walked pass him and opend the fridge. "How is Charlie?" Danny finally turned to look at Steve.

"We had a good one. He loves his new bed so we had one or five races before I could tuck him in." Steve’s smile lightened up the whole room. He loved that boy so much. "I love your little man, Danny. He is such a great kid."

"Yeah, me too. And yes, he is." Danny smiled for the first time. He didn’t let Steve out of sight. "Thank you for staying with him. I…uh…I appreciate it always when you have time for my children." Danny’s face was calm but his eyes flickered vaguely.

"They are ohana, Danny and I love them dearly. Of course I have time to look after them." Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled with his feet. With an almost nonchalant gesture he pulled one hand up and disheveled his hair. "Okay, I better get going. I am beat. Tough day. You okay?" Steve needed a lot of self-control to lock eyes with Danny.

"Why don’t you stay for a beer? Come on let’s sit and just watch a movie or some football…" Danny sounded surprised.

"Another time, Danny, okay ? I see you tomorrow." A quick wave with his hand and Steve turned around heading out the door before Danny could convince him to stay. Steve's heart yearned for this closeness sitting with Danny on the couch, snuggled up into each other's side munshing popcorn or some ice cream, totally happy with their small world.

But Steve was hurt. He didn’t understand what was going on between him and Danny. He couldn’t handle comfy cuddle time with Danny right now. He wanted so much more from Danny. He had to learn now to live with much less.  
He jumped into his car driving off with a normal speed. He got a glimpse of Danny standing in the door watching after him with his arms crossed over his chest. Steve swallowed hard around this lump in his throat. With an angry gesture he wiped the tears from his eyes and pressed his fist hard against his lips to keep the sobs in which caused cramps in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

After a rough night Steve was awake before dawn. He only dozed off never falling into a dreamless sleep. Before his mind drove him crazy with all the heartache mingled in his musing, he got up, put on his swimming trunks and hopped in the sea. One hour of exhausting rounds in the ocean didn't provoke the effect he hoped for. He was still so restless after the shower, standing in the kitchen and drinking his coffee too hot and way too fast. His stomach was cramped to a hard ball and he couldn't get himself to swallow a single bite. During those endless dark hours at night he came to a conclusion concerning his team. It was more of a disguise to talk to Danny in a professional way to draw those urgently needed informations from his partner. He hated to be left in the dark, when he knew Danny had piles of thoughts in his mind, which frightened him like a mouse hunching in front of hungry cat. He was eager to get this schedule going, and he was about to head out the door when Danny called. His heart stumbled beating immediately faster.

"Danny, what's up?" Steve forced himself to sound relaxed.

"I'm on my way to pick you up. Be outside, ready to get in, okay? You alright?" Danny was already on the road.

"Sorry Buddy. I'll take my truck today. I need to bring it to the garage for an overhaul. The wall was quite a hit for the hood yesterday. It sustained some serious demage. I'll meet you at the office." Steve was out the door standing in front of the car fumbling for his keys.

"Okay. Yeah sure, see you at the office." Danny hung up in his ear without saying good-bye.

Steve resisted to press the re-call button. "Damn it." He cursed in a low tone and tossed the phone on the front passenger seat climbing behind the wheel, already off kilter.

Danny's camaro was parked outside the building but his partner was nowhere in sight. Steve made his way up to their headquarter. His heart thudded in his throat and his stomach was still crumpled and hard as a stone. He needed to keep his cool. The whole team, including Danny, was standing around the operation desk chatting cheerfully. All were turning their heads when they saw him coming their way.

"Hey guys, good morning." Steve strolled with confident strides towards his team. He behaved all alpha male avoiding to search for Danny’s eyes. His mates were facing him, all smiling and greeting back. Only Danny stood with his arms across his chest watching Steve trying to evaluate his mood. At least Steve assumed Danny was doing this.

"Hey boss, good morning. So far the day started peacefully. No call from the HPD, no new case." Kono leaned against the rim of the data base of their expensive desk, sparkling eyes and a bright grin on her face.

"Yes, we actually could all go chasing some waves." Chin was teasing knowing very well that too much paper work still occupied a large space on their desks.

Steve grinned at both of them. He adjusted his holster wearing this adorable lopsided smile on his face, while he leaned forward putting his hands flat on the screen desk looking at them, one after the other. Danny only stared back with a blank face and Steve tried not to swallow. This talk wouldn't be a walk in the park.

"Now, this look never means something good." Grover grunted eyeing Steve cautiously. "Admit it, you ate all the malasadas." 

"Steve doesn't eat deep-fried pastries. Don't you know that by now?" Danny's comment was not meant as a joke. The hidden message was addressed to Steve only. Steve knew immediately Danny was still upset about the fact that he drove his own truck to work this morning, without informing him beforehand. Of course Steve wanted a possibility to avoid Danny. An easy way out, so to speak. That was one of his desicions, to back off, to get Danny some space, maybe even split up the teams for the day. A change might give them a break.

Steve ignored Danny completely. "I should actually catch up with a duty, I never went about during all those years acting as your boss and team leader. But the Governor asked for an appraisal interview from each one of you. An evalution for every member of the task force. As it seems we have time today and I like to start right away."

An overall groaning was the answer. Steve smiled slightly not engaging with the complaint of his team.

"This has to be today...of all days, after seven years, right about now? This morning?" Danny's voice carried an incredulity expressing his feelings, shaking his head in pure disbelief.

"Yes, of all days, right now. I start with Chin. Kono will be next, then Grover, after him Jerry and Danny... you're last. I just want a confidential talk with each of you. Chin? You're ready to start?"

"Why do I have to be last?" Danny complained. "I'm your partner, I should be first." Danny challenged Steven with every word.

"The fact that you're my partner makes you last. It'll take more time than all the others, I guess." Steve leveled his voice to sound relaxed and convincing.

"Why should our discussion last longer? There's not so much to add to what you already know." Danny tried to worm his way out. Steve felt how his pulse quickened. Nope, it wouldn't be easy at all.

"This interview is not up for discussion. You're last. Period. Besides, you like to talk. Your sentences lasts five times longer than ours. I want to take my time with you. Deal with it. Chin? Let's go. And please, while I’m in the meetings get the paper work done, so we can call it an early day...in case nobody finds a dead body."

Steve turned on the spot followed by Chin. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw, how Danny pursed his lower lip pushing it over his upper lip. A very typical behavior letting Steve know how worked up Danny was, showing a cool posture but his partner's brain worked overtime. Steve was glad he had some headstart before he had to face Danny, alone in his office, with closed doors and nowhere to hide. He had his difficulties to look Danny straight in the eye. 

After two hours the last in the row, a very satisfied and delighted Jerry, was standing in the door, keeping it open to let Danny pass. Jerry waved a good-bye for Steve, and on his way out he patted Danny on the shoulder.

"Did you promise him the badge? Look at his happy face! And please can you open a window ? It’s sticky in here." Danny flopped in the chair infront of Steve’s desk. He crossed his ankles and pressed his fingertips together, ellbows propped up at each side of the arm rest. His gaze was observant and the hidden tension in Danny's attitude made Steve’s skin itch, the second Danny was right in front of him.

"No, I didn’t offer him the badge and no I can’t open a window. The AC is on. In five minutes the air is fine again. Do you want to wait outside, or do you feel convenient enough to start the interview?" Steve hoped he was ready. He had four meetings with his other team members, and he knew how to start. But this was Danny. An easy talk could go south so fast. The way Danny sat in that chair chrushed Steve's hopes right from the beginning.

"Do you talk to me as my boss or as my partner?" Danny demanded to know.

"As your boss, like I said this morning. Look Danny…let’s talk straight. You...uh...you mentioned your retirement to me during a mission. It took me by surprise, to be honest...it was like out of the blue and this knowledge sticks with me since." Steve forced his hands to lie relaxed on the desk top, fingers interlaced. His focus was on Danny’s face.

Danny heaved a huge sigh. He digged his fingers into his thighs muttering some inapprehensible words.

"You can't fool me, Steve. This is your secret mission. The big talk with the team is only a diversion, am I right? You couldn't force the informations out of me, now you want to trigger them with this formal crap here? How stupid do you think I am?" Danny was heading already in the direction to ruin this discussion. He was seconds away to blew his stack.

Steve made a big attempt to look as innocent as possible. Danny knew him too well. Somehow this insight forced a wave of longing through his guts. Steve had to shift around not quite able to hide his slightly reddened cheeks. He decided to lean on his ellbows to get a little bit closer to Danny. Maybe this talk was a cheap lie. Steve knew he could have done better. But Danny refused to answer his questions! He reached a dead end and this was his plan now.

Danny threw is hands in the air signaling defeat.

"Sure, let’s do it! Why not? This conversation is overdue. But we wouldn’t need to talk about it, if you had respected MY privacy and didn’t sneak into MY office, to read MY list, which was laying on MY desk, IN MY OFFICE!" Danny's temper was rising. His posture was forward-turned to emphasize each word with a louder voice. "You don’t get it, Steven! We wouldn’t have this conversation in the first place, because I don’t want to discuss my retirement with you. It’s not the time! I told you in the jungle with this dirty bomb. IT'S NOT THE TIME yet for me to retire." Danny exhaled sharply poking the leather of the chair with his index finger. He sent the message loud and clear.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Steve held up his hands in surrender. "I never enter your office again without your permission. Got it! Message received! Okay?" Steve leaned back to get at least some distance between him and Danny. The air was thick and filled with unspoken feelings. Steve adjusted his breathing. He could do this.

"You said a lot of things while we were in the jungle, seconds away to get blown into tiny, little pieces. So let me ask you this. Do you want a relocation? Maybe the task force isn't it anymore for you. As you said, you have apparently not the fun I have, while we are doing, what we are doing." The moment Steve dropped that bomb Danny exploded in front of his eyes.

He jumped out of his chair marching back and forth in Steve's office. His arms were stretched out as if he tried to keep himself from punching his fists into the nearest wall. With his fingers of his right hand he was constantly running over his lips. He finally came to a halt infront of Steve's desk.

"I don't believe this shit! Why _the hell_ are you asking me such a stupid-ass question? Do you want to ged rid of me? What the fuck is up with you? Uh...? _What the fuck is up with you, Steven!_ " Danny was fuming. Steve saw how his throat was strained. One vein stuck out there. "Damn you, Steve. Are you done with me as your partner? Why are you asking me this?"

Steve’s heart lurched in his chest by the hurt showing on Danny’s face. Wrong question, wrong start. _Well done, Steven, well done. Fucking idiot!_

"Calm down, Danny, please. I won’t shout at you and you should start to talk in a normal tone with me. It’s a freaking interview and I only take the comment of your retirement seriously. So, I need to know, if this job here, at Five O...if it's too risky for you. You're a father of two wonderful kids. It’s my job, as your boss, to ask you this. Can we please talk like civilized persons? For once?... Please?"

Steve was on his feet too. He was hyper aware of the fact that Danny’s face was mere inches away. The wish, to take this handsome face between his hands and pull his partner in for a kiss, hit him like a hand grenade. It was impossible not to stare at Danny’s lips. He tightend his jaws, ignoring his racing heart. _What a start, Mcgarrett._

"Whatever. Let’s get it over with." Danny waved his hands in his typically manner. All his movements showed how confused he felt. Danny stepped back staring directly at Steve. 

The crack that tore through their relationship was almost audible. The shift unsettled Steve and tiny tremors rushed through his muscles. He felt weak all of a sudden. There was no way back now, so he stormed right into the hostile lines, well aware of the demage this could cause. Steve felt Danny’s withdrawal physically. He didn’t know how to get out of this dangerous corner. He fought the need to circle his desk, hovering over Danny, caging him in with his arms, and talk a different language, to make everything go away.

Danny sat down again. He closed his body off with crossed legs, and arms crossed over his chest. He pulled himself together and fixated Steve like a bothersome insect under the microscope.

Steve swallowed soundless, inhaling well controlled. His thoughts were all over the place. He scratched his chin and turned his head. A helpless gesture to hide how messed up he felt. How the hell did this go down the drain so fast?

"Okay." Steve filled his lungs with air while sitting down too. "Let’s do it again. And please, try to answer Danny. I only want to make sure, you are okay and doing fine. Can we do that? Yeah?" Steve searched for some approval in Danny's face. But nothing.

"Do you wish to be relocated out of personal and compassionate grounds?" Steve asked calmly and formally.

"No." Danny granted him one word.

"Do you want to get retired in the close future?"

"No." Danny uttered the word clipped and precise.

"Then why did you bring that topic up in the first place?" Steve asked incredulously, already forgetting that this should be a boss-employee interview. He needed those answers from Danny and he wasn't getting them!

"I didn't bring it up! You forced it out of me. Remember? If you had respected my privacy, nothing of this would have happened." Danny bit back.

"So you are still okay with working as a cop for the task force?"

" _Of course I am_. I told you, _I don't want to retire soon_. I talked about a time still far away in the future. Am I not allowed to do that? Why are you freaking out about that? What don't you get about this topic?" Danny lost his patience fast.

"You also told me that you don't want to scare Charlie, because your aren't Mr. Unbreakable. I only want to be sure you feel okay with how things are!" Steve still got the sickening feeling he was missing the most important part.

"That's true, but I can't just switch to another job and I definitely don't want to be relocated. To where exactly? HPD?" Danny's temper was rising again.

"Then why do I have the feeling you are fed up with me? Why don't you talk to me anymore about all this. You are always angry with me. I don't get it." Steve's voice bled with hurt.

Danny didn't answer and he avoided eye contact. In fact he seemed to be very uncomfortable all of a sudden, shifting in his chair, inspecting his fingernails.

"Do you want to be assigned to a new partner? As it seems you do not feel safe with me. That's at least the way you always emphasize the situation, you seem to be stucked in. If you are with me, for sure, I try to kill you. Isn't that your point all the time?" Steve didn't get a chance to see Danny's eyes.

Steve’s mind drew a blank. He actually wanted desperately to ask if Danny was happy, if he did something wrong to deserve to be left out. Steve wanted to know if their friendship was on the verge to fall apart.  
Steve had to look away, too shattered by this sudden detachment between them. He was not used at all to quarrel with Danny over such a long periode of time. Danny beared a grudge, as huge as a skyscraper, because Steve sneaked into his office, looking a this secret bucket list of Danny’s whishes, ready to be launched as soon as he got retired. Steve didn’t know how to approach his partner anymore. Why did he have the feeling that this was not the point?

Danny pulled him out of his musing.

"Do I still have a job here? Or do you doubt my abilities as a cop?" Danny’s voice had a montonous sound.

"Danny…you can’t mean that." Steve watched Danny’s face carefully. He witnessed this subtle change from being furious to looking bereft, empty, exhausted.

"I just wanted to be sure. Are we done?" Danny was already on his way to the door waiting for an answer. 

"You could at least look at me, Danny. Shall we grab a beer?" Steve asked hopefully. He was Danny’s boss, goddamn! He didn’t got any more knowledge about Danny’s reasons. Actually the whole situation went to shit and it was worse than ever.

"Are we done?" Danny only lifted his head.

"Yes, we are done." 

And Danny was gone. Steve stared a long time at his door and didn’t grasp why this talk went so awfully off track.

Grover knocked at Steve’s door, pushing it open. He sticked his head into Steve’s office. "Do you need to talk?"

Grover always sensed when Steve and Danny needed a third party to bring them back together. The team was used to their bickering and their disagreements. But this here was way more serious. He abused Danny’s trust and he felt like shit.

"Thanks, pal, but no thanks. We will work it out." Steve forced a smile onto his lips and looked at Grover. 

Grover nodded and made a face, as if to ask, if Steve really believed in his own shit. But he also knew when to step back.

During the following two weeks Steve‘s and Danny’s mood teetered on a knife edge. Whenever they were sitting in the car, the air between them was thick, almost uncomfortable, and Steve stopped trying to lighten up the mood. At one point, Steve even ceased from pulling Danny into any banter.  
In fact he tried to give Danny some slack. He wanted to show Danny, he really understood that he overstepped a line and that he was sorry.  
Steve felt the tension rise in his chest, whenever he entered the room and Danny eyed him carefully. Steve found himself often lost in thoughts, feeling more desperate with every passing day, because as it seemed, he and Danny didn't find a way to bridge that gap.  
Steve even started to let Danny drive the car when they had to head out to a crime scene. A novelty! He used all tricks to elicit a reaction from Danny. But Danny never said much about this new arrangement. They were shouting and arguing of course when Steve banned himself onto the passenger's seat, but nothing more. When Steve rode with someone else from the team, he managed to steer around the elephant in the room, and refused to talk about his issues with Danny.

Steve was relieved whenever he got a chance for a dangerous situations to plunge into. He focused on the next case chasing bad guys. As long as they were in the field, they worked together like always. Perfectly synchronised, knowing what the other was thinking and planning, successfully as ever. Steve really missed Dannys ranting about him getting hurt or pulling off stupid stunts. Steve craved for this affection and attention from Danny. It was his confirmation that Danny truly cared about him.

But Danny only watched him with concern these days, not uttering a word, when Steve’s face was covered in blood or when he just jumped into the next heap of barrels to cut a perp’s escape way. As soon as they busted the culprit, Danny pushed his gun into his holster, turned on the spot and left the crime scene. In the rare moments, where Steve and Danny had to wait somewhere, a strange silence cloaked them until Steve couldn’t stand it no longer.

"Hey, Danny. Let’s stop it, just…can we be like before…I mean." Steve turned his head, lost for words. "What did I do? Danny? Come on, let’s go get some beers and we hang out at the beach at my place tonight, okay?" Steve sounded weak, feeling nervous and not familiar with this side of Danny.

"Don’t worry, Steve. Just leave it be. Come on, I have the address." Danny was not even looking at Steve. He was walking to the car not waiting for an answer.

Steve’s heart felt raw, and more than once he had to dig his fingers into his thighs to keep this sting in his eyes in check. He missed Danny with every fibre of his being, even though the man sat right next to him. As it seemed, Danny was okay with the situation, what was the shattering proof of how onesided the feelings were. Danny definitely didn’t feel the same for Steve.

Lover’s grief was a pain in the ass.

At the end of the second week they finally could close their ongoing case. Steve held one perp in a firm grip, kneeling on top of him, scanning the place for Danny, only to realize Danny stared right back at him. They still got the telepathic way to communicate. Danny made a beeline to where Steve held the perp captive. He was covered in dust and a nasty cut showed on his temple, from where the blood run into his hair. They reduced the drug depot to ashes after they finally arrested the main dealer drawing this important hint out of an informant, after a nasty fist talk in the bunker at the headquarter.

"Book'em Danno." It just slipped out, this old term of endearment for Danny. It was like a secret language and it meant much more than that. They both knew it.

"Aren't we done with this?" Danny zip tied the perp's wrists to cuff him hauling him up onto his feet.

"I'm never done with this." Steve didn't want to sound so serious. He was emotionally beat, he yearned for any attention from Danny. Danny nodded shorty, like in approval, and when he walked pass Steve, the NavySEAL wrapped his gloved hand shortly around Danny's neck, squzeeing the muscles.

HPD cleaned the scene and Five-O got ready to head back. They would all meet at Kamekona's later, celebrating the end of two stressful weeks.

Steve sat opposite from Danny, in the middle of his ohana. The discussion was light. They laughed a lot and all their tension from this strenous week started to fall off. Kamekona offered them a great buffet of many different new shrimp dishes. 

At one point Gorver poked his elbow in Steve's side to get his attention. "What about you and Danny? All back to normal?" He wispered at Steve's side.

"Almost. You know Danny. He is a big curmudgeon. It takes time. But we are good." Steve had no intention to talk with anybody about their trouble. So far, they acted normal around their team.

Steve's eyes always found their way back to flicker over Danny's face. Danny seemed relaxed, and at one point he was chuckling about something Kono whispered in his ears. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away from Danny's sparkling expression, and this happy grin on his face. Their gaze met and Steve's heart slammed so hard it almost jumped out of his chest. With a lazy move Steve wrapped his lips around the opening of his beer bottle, taking a swig never lowering his eyes. Danny licked his lips and let Steve freeze on the spot. Steve was so taken aback, that he choked on his beer. His eyes teared up while his was coughing hard. Before he could feel embarassed his phone rang.

He checked the caller ID, and stood up to talk in private. He didn't miss, that Danny followed him with a well hidden attention.

"Jeff! Hey buddy! I can't believe you're calling! How you're doing?...Yeah?...What?...Really? My ass, you're on Hawaii? If I want to meet? Hell yes! Of course...sure, yeah!...Where? Half an hour my place?...Good, okay, see you."

Steve stuffed his phone back into his pockets arriving at the table. "Guys, see you on Monday."

"You're leaving already?" Chin asked between two bites of garlic shrimps.

"An old friend from my NavySEAL service just called. Jeff, I served with him. He was on my team during my last mission. He is in town and we're meeting in half an hour at my place. For old times' sake. So enjoy your evening and behave." Steve patted some shoulders and before he left his eyes locked with Danny's. Steve couldn't read the expression on his partner's face. Danny only gave him a short nod before he turned his attention back to the group, to answer a question from Grover.

Danny didn't wish him a nice evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shorter one. But at least the tide starts to turn and there is light at the end of the tunnel.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for your patience.

***

Steve stired in his sleep. He wasn't able to open his eyes even a slit, as if his eyelids were glued together. Generally his body felt like thrown under a truck. His head pounded in this unwelcome beat horribly similar like a hangover. He was unable to move his legs and he struggled a fair bit until he recognized that they were caught in entangled bed sheets. His conscious bobbed up and down never reaching the surface of waking up entirely. There was also no coherent thought in his hazy mind. He never suffered memory loss. He was afraid though this could be his first experience. He was floating between awakening and falling back to a restless sleep with no hint why he felt that way. He skin was sweaty and the room seemed to be hot and sticky.

Steve groaned turning from this uncomfortable position over to lie on his back. His right arm was completely numb and he smacked his dry lips together. Hell, he felt so thirsty. With a sudden jerky move he patted around in his bed alarmingly aware of the fact his hands could touch another body. The relief of finding himself alone between the blankets was a hormone bomb filled with adrenalin. This caused his heart to stomp hard in his chest and he almost lost the control over his bladder. _Shit!_ He desperately needed to piss.

He heard a distant ring of a bell. His alarm clock? Did he even possess one? There was it again, a ring tone. This sound made his headache worse and he rolled over, closer to his nightstand. His nerve endings seemed to be detached from his brain. His body didn't obey as Steve was used to. Instead of trying with his hand slowly searching for this ominous alarm clock, he patted aimlessly around only to hear the loud rattling of all the items that fell onto to floor. Shit. Whatever. The ringing stopped. Mission accomplished. Steve rolled over onto his back again.

Steve was immersed anew into a fitful slumber. But his well trained senses were all of a sudden on high alert. His bedroom door cracked while it got pushed open. Steve was so beat, he was not sure, what to do about that. Did he have guests staying over? He didn't even remember what day it was.

"Steve? Hey, buddy? Are you okay?.... _Steve?_..."

Danny's voice in his bedroom? This was definitely a dream. Steve wanted to turn onto the side to be pulled down into dreamland only to be near Danny although he sounded quite worried. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt hesitant fingers roaming over his throat pressing down onto his carotid close to his jaw. He didn't think at all. His reaction was all instinct, trained for years during the Navy being a SEAL. Steve's neuromuscular end-plate collided in one big explosion and his body snapped like a jack-knife to get rid of his attacker, ready to break his arm. Steve heard that muffled outcry when he grabbed that wrist twisting it to the max before bones split, locking the ellbow joint with a lever action by turning onto his side. His other arm was wrapped tight around the invader's neck while his face got pressed onto Steve's chest. Steve could feel the sting caused by the nasal cartilage that almost pierced his pecs. No easy escape from that grip without getting hurt.

_"..'TEEEVE!!! 'UUUUCK!!....EYYYYY!"_

Steve was so flabbergasted the moment he heard that familiar voice cursing and struggling in his grip, he didn't let go immediately. He only loosened his lock a bit to take off pressure.

"YOU CRAZY ANIMAL! LET GO OF ME!"

Steve's eyes flew open. "Danny? Shit! Wha... _Danny?_ Sorry, man, sorry. What, I mean, _WHAT are you doing in my bedroom?_ I thought I was dreaming!" Steve's voice sounded like sand paper. The light in the room was as comfortable as a brick to the face. Steve squinted his eyes fast forgetting to let go of Danny.

_"I swear to God, if you don't let go right the fuck now, I punch you in your face!"_ Danny sounded enraged.

"Shit, sorry, Danny, sorry." Steve withdrew his arms at once almost dropping him like a hot potato. He pressed his head as deep as possible into the pillow well aware of the fact that Danny's face was still lying on his chest.  
"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Why are you even here? Did something happen?" The aftershock from this sudden outburst of movement took a toll on Steve's body. His chest was heaving and he was out of breath feeling almost nauseous. He placed his forearm over his eyes to hide his embarrassement and to shield himself from this onslaught of sudden emotions.

"You almost broke my nose, my wrist and my ellbow! Are you out of your fucking mind?" Danny pulled back rubbing his nose between his fingers, massaging his arm and his wrist for a moment, while he flopped down onto the bed right next to Steve.

"I'm sorry, okay? This is my house. I mean...come on...you don't just come sneaking into my bedroom like that. I...? What's wrong with you? You, of all people, should know better." Steve's voice was still hoarse sounding like Marlboro man at his worst day. This couldn't be his life! The knowledge of him being naked under the blanket only made everything worse. And he still got no clue what day it was.

"So, what are you doing here, Danny?" Steve asked again totally shaken by this cocktail of body chemicals overflooding his system.

"You have a hangover." Danny made a statement, not even asking if he drank some booze. "You are having a _fucking hangover_ and I got worried sick!! While you got shitfaced with my liver I was worried sick! How was I not thinking about that when I almost called the cavalry while I was driving like a mad man to check up on you!!" Danny was shouting at the end.

"Please, could you turn your voice a tad down?..." Steve sounded as weak as he felt.

Danny didn't even look at Steve. He only got up and was almost at the door. "It's eleven o'clock, Steven, almost midday. On your scale this means you are dead or badly injured when I can't get a hold on you at this time of the day. I called several times but you didn't pick up. I really thought something happened to you..." Danny just stood there facing the door. Steve saw how Danny's shoulders slumped.

"But my phone just rang..."

"That was me, at the door, you asshole. Your phone is dead. Obviously you forget to recharge, too occupied to party with your guys in your living room." Danny sounded defeated. He stubbornly didn't look at Steve.

"I have guys in my living room?" Steve knew all this questions drove Danny up the walls. But, fuck, he still couldn't remember shit. And to put the cherry on the top he felt his bile rising in his throat. He was seconds away to throw up. Before he puked all over his bed he crawled out from under his sheets and stumbled to the bathroom. He could have died of shame and not only because of his nudeness. Between his painful retching he heard how Danny slammed the door hard on his way out.

Steve shivered on the bathroom floor after his body gave up and stopped forcing him into heaving dry. He was exhausted and he knew now how colossal stupid it was to get drunk with a transplanted liver. He was afraid not to recover for days. He dragged his feet into the shower. The hot water poured down on him for minutes while he stood there, holding up bracing himself against the tiles. The tears came out of nowhere spilling out of his eyes getting washed away immediately by the running water. Danny had left. He couldn't get rid of the deeply disappointed view expressed by Danny's frame standing at the door. _Danny came for him_...he was so anxious something bad had happened to Steve and he came just to check, if Steve's okay. Only to find his partner still lying in bed with the worst hangover after the most fucked up party ever.

He had to talk to Danny. He desperately needed them to be okay. He wanted to explain Danny why all this happened. At least a part of it. He was lovesick and he drunk himself into numbness. The last two weeks made it clear that Steve could bury his hopes to ever get more from Danny. This was his life. He would adjust eventually, like he always did. Steve was able to stand the most excruciating pain. He was trained to suffer hunger, to be in constant danger, to fight wars, to face death. He was a human weapon always ready to finish his mission. But no one ever prepared him for this kind of love that hurt like getting skinned alive. As if his soul got eaten piece by piece until nothing existed anymore worth living for. He hesitated seven years to overstep this inner line, to open the gates for this love. He only stood against this force that threatened to drown him now.

 

*** 

 

Steve made his way down to the living room. He felt like a normal human being again. His headache was reduced to a dull echo after his hot shower and the double dose of pills he swallowed. He was surprised to smell coffee in the air. After he checked all the rooms finding none of his NavySEAL buddies he entered the kitchen curiously eyeing the freshly brewed coffee although nobody was in sight. He ignored the huge mess in all the rooms.  
Jeff came with three of his SEAL friends and at one point, when all of them were too drunk already Dan? Dean? had the glorious idea to call some girls. Strippers of course and it went all downhill from there. As it seemed they had all left leaving the terrible chaos and the cleaning up to Steve.

He grabbed a mug from the shelf. His red rimmed eyes burnt. Headache, puking and crying weren't the best combination for good looks. He poured his coffee hoping this would help to calm his twitchy stomach. His front door opened and got closed again. Steve turned in surprise expecting no one.

"Steve? Where are you?" Danny shouted his name from the entrence coming closer.

Hearing Danny's voice after he thought he just lost him was a shock. Steve had to swallow several times but he couldn't shake the fear to face his partner. His hand started to tremble so he put his coffee down. He had to clear his throat first before he could say anything in return. He was about to open his mouth when Danny stepped into the kitchen loaded with two bags of food.

"Hey. You found the coffee, good. You need to eat something otherwise you won't stop feeling sick." Danny talked with him as if nothing happened. But he stopped in the midst of placing the food on the counter. "Why are you looking at me like a deer in the headlights?" Danny watched Steve curiously.

Steve felt so exposed. He hadn't been ready to meet Danny so shortly after their dispute. Danny caught him off guard. He pressed his lips together breathing through is nose forcing his whole strength into stopping new tears from pooling in his eyes. _Why was he so fucking emotional?_

"I didn't think you would come back..?" His voice wavered and he crossed his ankles leaning against the rim of the sink. He was unable to cope with the intense gaze Danny eyed him. He reached for his coffee but wasn't fast enough to hide how his hand shooke when he took his first sip.

Steve caught the look in Danny's eyes. He knew Danny saw the tremble. Danny's expression melted into a mask. "Sit down Steven, please. Don't give me shit about your condition. What were you thinking? No, don't tell me. At least not right now. I will make you some oatmeal. I even bought some fruits for you, okay? We will eat and than we talk."

Steve waited till Danny turned to open the fridge before he replied. He was afraid to just break down in front of Danny's eyes. He searched for support holding on tight to his mug."I don't know...I don't know if it's the right time to talk, Danny." His voice was not steady enough.

Danny put the milk down which he just grabbed from the fridge turning around and stepping into Steve's personal space. He cupped Steve's cheek with his warm hand caressing Steve's cheekbone slowly with his thumb. "Yes, it's the right time, Steve. We need this. But first we eat, okay? Promise me to eat something." 

Steve didn't understand why Danny was so supporting. Why was Danny not flailing his arms, shouting, ranting, giving him shit about the way he abused his liver? He was actually preparing himself for the worst. He had feared meeting Danny on Monday wondering the whole weekend if he still could call him his friend. He was only hoping to make it out alive, still having Danny as his best buddy after this disaster. But against all odds Danny was still petting his face holding his cheek in his hand. Danny watched him closely with this care in his eyes as if he had found Steve wounded, and bleeding after he had been badly beaten up.

They used to touch each other a lot. But Danny's tender way he hugged his cheek let Steve's inner dam burst. Steve wasn't strong enough against this giant pressure in his chest. This emotional wave was rising fast like water in a tank. He felt too raw and at the end he lost his fight against his tears. He closed his eyes while Danny still held his cheek with his comforting hand catching this single tear that was running down Steve's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny set the table for Steve in the living room. Steve pulled the chair back looking somehow bashfully at his late breakfast. He still felt confused about the fact that he cried in front of Danny, and on top of that Danny outdid himself with this little something he prepared for him. There was a bowl of hot oatmeal pimped up with cinnamon, sugar and almonds. Danny even sliced mangos and litchis for him and made Steve another cup of coffee. A big glass of water completed this delicious meal prepared with a lot of mindfulness and... love? Steve couldn't find any other term to describe what he was staring at.

"You're not eating anything?" Steve was still holding the the back of the chair hesitating to sit down. "Do I have to eat alone?" His body was still fighting this huge amount of alcohol he poured down his throat yesterday like the biggest nutjob that he was. He still kind of felt sick but Steve knew some food would calm his stomach.

Danny approached him with a dishtowel hanging over his shoulder. "No, I won't eat anything. I had my breakfast and I'd like to give you some privacy. I know you can't swallow a bite with me sitting right next to you. So before we'll head outside and have our talk, please sit down and eat. I'll be in the kitchen and try to make your house look less like a garbage dump. Okay?....Sit down Steven. Don't argue with me, come on, Babe." Danny squeezed his shoulder urging him with a soft pressure onto the chair.

"Hey, Danny...no, I can't sit here like a guest in my own house eating breakfast..alone...knowing you are cleaning the mess the guys made last night." Steve was already getting up again.

"I said don't argue with me on this. Eat and be a good boy for me. I want to see empty bowls and plates when I come back." Danny let his hand shortly run through Steve's hair and went back to the kitchen.

Steve sat carefully down completely absorbed in feeling Danny's gentle touch as long as possible. Danny called him 'babe'. It was ages ago since he used this pet name for Steve.  
The porrige was tasty and Steve forced himself to eat even though the first two spoons were hard to swallow down his tight throat. 

He ate up and drank his coffee pondering over the coming hour, their significant talk. He dreaded these moments although he felt way better after his breakfast. But he stood up to face the inevitable. Danny did a great job eliminating the chaos in Steve's kitchen. He cleaned the whole room. Steve carried his empty dishes to the sink. He was about to go and find Danny but he needed some more minutes to collect his thoughts. Danny came through the back door that led to the Ianai. He took care of this delicate moment finding Steve leaning against the kitchen counter lost in thoughts.

"Do you feel better?" Danny stepped up next to him looking into the sink. He made a statisfying sound when he saw all the empty dishes.

"Yeah, thanks Danny. That was delicious. Seriously, thank you...also for the cleaning..." Steve cleared his throat. Ah, he was not good at this. Under the shower feeling so desperate he would have done anything to spill his guts right there and then. But now? In the daylight with a full stomach? Steve was not sure if he could master the courage to talk about his emotions asking all the questions he had for Danny.

"You are kind to me and treating me nice, Danny. The complete opposite I experienced the last weeks. You haven't shouted once and you didn't kick my ass....It kind of gives me the creeps. Do I have to gear up to be ready for our talk?" Steve smiled at Danny. Danny smiled back. A lovely, little smile somehow solemn but confirming.

"No, Steve. No protection. It's just us talking. I guess we both had a rough time and there are some unsettled issues between us. I really need them to be discussed. I want to clear the air. I need us to be okay, Babe. I detested our tensed mood too."

Steve lowered his gaze shuffling with his right foot. "I...uh...I can't handle another quarrel Danny." Steve searched for Danny's eyes lifting his head a bit. Danny stood close to him giving him a reassuring look. "I just can't...so...if we talk, I'm only willing to do it when I have your word. No shouting, no getting angry or exploding in any way, running off leaving me alone with unanswered questions." Steve turned his head looking down at his feet again.

"I promise I won't run for the hills and I promise I will listen. I really want to talk to you. I know we're able to get that done. I won't shout at you, Steve."

Steve watched Danny with so much yearing burning in his heart. He chewed at his bottom lip. Danny wrapped his fingers gently around Steve's biceps and tugged a little until Steve pushed himself off the kitchen counter following Danny outside.

They sat both in the deckchairs facing the ocean.

"Where do we start?" Steve's leg bounced since the moment he placed his ass in that chair leaning against the back rest. He was so nervous.

Danny had his upper body turned towards Steve resting his ellbows relaxed on his knees. His fingers were occupied with a leaf.

"Why don't you start with the first question. I answer it with all honesty and I continue with the next question. How does this sound?" Danny fumbled with the leaf. He didn't look at Steve and Steve was thankful for this gentle offer. He sucked at discussing his emotions. His hands rested on his thighs. Steve chewed at the inside of this cheek daring to look at Danny. He was unsure how to start.

"Steve...if you really want this to work you have to buck up and face your emotions or your fears or whatever this is what we're doing here. We've time but you have to start eventually." Danny's tone was soft and supporting. It was hard for Steve to finally get over that hurdle and open up.

"Yeah, I know." Steve exhaled one more time. If he wanted to get answers he had to ask the questions. He watched the horizon rubbing his palms over his pants. "Why...why did you give me your liver? I mean, it was a tough call to make. It was not an easy decision with you being a father of two kids....so, why Danny?" Steve heard how Danny changed his position.

"Couldn't you start with an easier one? Damn, Steve you just want to jump right into the middle." Danny didn't sound angry, more worried and nervous.

"You said I could pick a question! This is my question." Steve smiled shortly but being watchful at the same time. He felt the air vibrating between them. "From my point of view that's where it started. We went astray that day and I don't know why. It's the base of all this here. I really think we are in a constant fight and I'm tired feeling that way. So, why the liver Danny?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest feeling a little bit less powerless.

Danny remained silent for some more minutes. Steve knew at some point he would need to gather himself too to answer Danny's question. So he just waited.

"You would have died that day, Steve. That very hour there at the hospital...you would have died with a 100% certainty. And I...I just couldn't handle it...the thought to know..." Danny's voice broke and he had to hold on for some moments before he went on. Steve only waited all worked up by the way how Danny tried to get the words out.  
"You would have died, Steve. I was moments away to never see you again. I...didn't want to get up in the morning...knowing you're not there, waiting for me driving my car...doing all your dumbass stuff..." Danny pressed the words out hardly keeping his voice on a normal level. "I would have wanted to die with you that day....yeah, that's pathetic because I've two wonderful childern, I know. But...a life without out? I couldn't handle it....I was not ready to lose you. I never will be ready to lose you...I didn't think, I acted. It was a reflex. My decision that day was all reflex." Danny cleared his throat several times. He wasn't looking at Steve and Steve was glad to hide the moisture in his eyes. He clenched his jaw hard trying to process the meaning of Danny's confession.

"My turn." Danny whispered. Steve was already a mess. It was tougher than he imagined. Some more of those emotional overloads and he would start crying like a baby. His heart ached badly. He waited agitated for Danny's question.

"Why aren't you more careful? I mean...out in the field you're even more reckless than before. I thought...I mean, I get it, you are a SEAL, a human weapon...but somehow, I had this stupid hope you'd be more deliberate in your actions. I really hoped this experience would mean more to you. But...I only witness how much you enjoy the more dangerous the better. I'm kind of worried sick everytime I see you jump down a balcony, running like a mad man through any obstacle that's in your way...I don't get it, Steve. Why are you doing this? Does it mean anything to you, at all...my liver, my....decision to be there for you in good and bad?" Danny sounded wrecked.

Steve had to inhale deeply. This one already hit the core. _Touchdown, Danny._ Steve pulled his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms loosely around his knees. He didn't look anywhere but at his pants in front of his eyes. He would have lost the courage if Danny wanted to see his face right now.

"Of course....It means...the world to me, what you did. Is there anything bigger than your best buddy saving your life? It's a burden I don't know how to carry, Danny....But we never really talked about it. I....was unsure...how to react, how to behave around you....I don't know how to be weak Danny. I was so shocked when I realized what you did for me. I really don't know...I don't know how to deal with that sort of gift. As a SEAL you fight till you die. Show no mercy, show no pain. I was afraid....I wanted to proof...that no matter what, I was ready for it. I am your leader." 

Steve forced himself to breath normally. This was difficult.

"And..that's all I have, Danny. My body, my ability to use it. I'm getting older, I'm feel tired more often...and I don't know what to do about this..." Steve swallowed hard around the sob that threatend to escape. "That's all I have Danny. That's my life, to fight, to win...there's nothing else..." Steve started to rock silently back and forth on his deck chair. "I've no one Danny, no one waits for me at home. My job is my life. If I can't do it the way I am used to...what's left?" Steve wipped his nose at his pants.

"You have me?" It seemed as if Danny tried to repress his tears too.

"No, I don't. And you know what I mean. Yes, of course I have you in a way like all others from the team. But that's not my point." Steve words were only a whisper to himself.

"Then why the fuck do you think I gave you my liver?" Danny stood up unable to sit calmly on the chair. "Is this so hard to grasp? You mentioned we went astray after the operation. Yes, you are right. I was so angry with you, with myself. Not because I gave you a piece of my body. Because I wasn't able to hide the fact anymore why I did it in the first place....But you showed no reaction for this particular topic, so I just buried it again. It wasn't meant to be. I tried to move on...It was hard to act like nothing happened." Danny paused. He needed a break and Steve didn't even dare to look at Danny. He felt all shaky from all the feelings crashing down on him and seeing Danny so worked up. Danny continued with a unsteady voice.

"I can't have you the way I want...I was watching from the sideline how you went all berserk with every new case we've got. I can't stop worrying about you. And it's not that easy anymore to be with you just as a friend. I always have to face what I can't have." Danny's voice was thick with feelings.

They were both silent for some minutes lost in their thoughts. Danny stood with his back to Steve, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Steve had this odd feeling of time that stood still floating in a bubble without gravity. Danny's words echoed in his head. Steve was not sure if his legs were strong enough to hold him upright. His blood seemed to fizzle in his ears and his heart was slamming in his chest. _What did Danny say?_ Did his pathetic mind just hear what he needed so desperately? Did Danny admit that he was in love with Steve?

"Don't you have anything to say to that, Steven?" Danny asked tired.

"Why did you come back this morning, Danny? You slammed the door and I thought I would see you again on Monday, at work. Why did you come back?" This question bothered Steve since the moment he saw Danny loaded with food standing in his kitchen.

"That's the fuck all you have to say after I poured my heart out?" Danny sat down again holding his head between his hands.

"Danny....please..." Steve scooted to the rim of the deckchair putting his feet on the ground looking in Danny's direction. His heartbeat was close to painful, dull and irregular. He clasped the wood of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white waiting for Danny to answer his question.

"We had a rough time the last two weeks. You acted strange, as if you wanted to tell me something, but I was too afraid to ask what's on your mind. I didn't like the thought of you spending a night with your former SEAL buddy. This Jeff...it was just a gut feeling." Danny stood up again shoving his hands back into his pockets.  
"I called you around nine o'clock this morning. Nothing, I texted you, nothing. After my fourth call at ten o'clock I got nervous. And I just decided to check up on you."

Steve only waited unable to hide how messed up he was. His great nervousness started to eat him up from the inside out. He hardly remembered how to breath. When Danny conitued to talk he flinched a little.

"You know, your whole bedroom smelled like booze. You scared the fuck out of me. I thought you passed out in your sleep. I never saw you that drunk, never. I could have punched you right there sitting on your bed. I was furious to know you knocked youself out caring shit about your medical history. It's easier to be angry than to show fear. And than you started puking. I had to leave the room. It hurt me too much to look at you and to know you did it because things weren't right anymore between us. Actually you gave me my answer I was hoping for....that's why I came back. You needed me. I wanted to be there for you."

Danny stood motionless on the same spot, still watching the sea. Steve's heart raced in his chest. He stepped up to Danny ignoring his personal space. His hopes made him lightheaded. "What...what answer did you get from me? I didn't say anything..." Steve's voice was hoarse.

Danny turned so he stood mere inches away from were Steve was rooted to the spot. "Are you in love with me, Babe?" Danny's gaze was so soft and filled only with love.

Even though Steve knew where their discussion was heading, he was not prepared for this question. It felt like a push to the chest. But at the same time Steve's soul got lost in Danny's blue eyes. Steve exhaled slowly reaching out for Danny, hesitantly and with both hands. He needed to touch Danny. With a shy gesture he stroke Danny's upper arms. Steve cleared his throat.

"Yes...since such a long time." Steve whispered with an unsteady voice. He was moments away to break down.

Steve lowered his head and shut his eyes. His lips were pressed together. He was holding on to Danny's arms, his lifeline, fisting the fabric of Danny's shirt waiting with a hearbeat that made his whole body tremble. Danny placed his hands on Steve's waist, warm and solid, supporting him making him feel safe. Danny's soft voice hugged Steve's heart with so much love, protecting it, making it whole again.

"Babe, I'm in love with you too...I can't pretend anymore it's enough what we share. I crave for more... It drove me nuts that I wasn't allowed to ask...for more. It was quite okay for a long time, specially with us having relationships and all. But it got harder to be only your partner and your friend. I need more, Steve. I want...a life with you." Danny tried to put all his love in those words moving his hands slowly up and down Steve's side.

Steve's throat was constricted. He squeezed Danny's muscles to give him a sign that he understood the words, too overwhelmed with the whole situation. He pulled at Danny's sleeves to urge him closer. Danny stepped in and both hugged each other at the same time holding on for dear life. Steve craddled Danny's head in his hand and pressed his face against the soft skin of Danny's neck. Steve breathed in Danny's scent holding him in his arms. Steve's chest was heaving. Danny's embrace grounded him, giving him shelter, making him feel finally home.

"I love you so damn much, Steve...so damn much." Danny whispred into the crook of Steve's neck pressing Steve's body flush to his chest. They both didn't want to let go. Hands were stroking strong muscles, roaming over shoulders, down to the small of the back, resting at the nape of the neck, combing through hair, holding on, embracing, touching - hungry, so desperate but tender and assuring all at once. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were thinking about retirement." Steve was massaging Danny's neck. "I was so hurt about the way you left me out. I thought, I didn't matter anymore....I was so sure you were planing to leave me, Danny..." Steve rubbed his nose gently over Danny's temple pressing soft, soundless kisses into his partner's hairline not caring about his face wet with tears.

Danny sighed deeply. He freed himself from their hug. Steve only realized now that Danny was crying too. Danny took Steve's hand and led him to one of the deckchairs. Both sat down as close as possible. Their thighs were touching and Steve took Danny's hand between his own kissing it from time to time. All of a sudden it felt normal to be so open and honest about his feelings. This was Danny. He never meant to hurt Steve.

"I didn't know how to tell you. It's not a thing I want to make happen in the close future. But it's something I need to think about. I have two kids, Steve. They depend on me and I know my job is way too dangerous. The possibility to get seriously hurt is quite high. We are getting older. I am tired after so many years and I can't allow myself to jump from one freaking dangerous situation into another one. I have to make future plans what comes next. I got so antsy and was so pissed because I knew I had to leave you at one point, the team, the Five O task force. I didn't know how to cope with it. I had no chance to tell you how much I love you. I only knew I was about to lose you. I was angry because you seemed having the time of your life doing this job. And I just don't want to be there when a bullet hits you with the wrong angle. You are no Avenger Steve. Even NavySEALs can die." Danny sounded beat.

Steve only listened holding on to Danny's hand.

"And to be very honest, I am scared...about us...how we're going to make it work...this. I don't know if I am enough for you, if my life's enough for you...I don't have the right to ask you to change."

Danny paused for an instant inhaling sharply. He wanted to pull his hand back, but Steve just kept it between his warm hands. His gut clenched as he heard this uncertainty in Danny's words.

"Look Steve, I can't promise you an adventurous life with two kids. Days can be boring and and an endless loop of the same things like doing homework, going to bed, buying groceries, doing the laundry, getting up and doing all over again. I am scared this won't be enough for you, as the SEAL you are. You might want some crazy trips from time to time. What do I know how it is to be a SEAL?...and I wouldn't know how to handle this. It would drive me insane. What if a "Jeff" calls one day to ask a favor and you just head out the door for a field trip to Uzbekistan?"

Danny got more worried by the second. His one arm was flailing to make his point. He had this agitated note in his voice that told Steve how troubled Danny felt.

"I can't start a life with you only to lose you again. That was one reason I started to pull back. I didn't know how to handle it, Steve. And I still don't know what to do. I love you so much...but what if it's not enough to keep you at my side....?" Danny's voice broke and he tired to keep his breathing normal. Again he made an attempt to free his hand out of Steve's warm embrace.

Steve's heart was bleeding while he witnessed how uncertain Danny was about keeping him in his life.

"I love you Danny. Hey, Babe, I've got you. I'm here, calm down. I'm here. I am not going anywhere. You hear me? And by the way, I never have been to Uzbekistan. And I am not planing to got there at all." Steve smiled through his wild beating heart pressing Danny's head to his chest. "I've got you, Danny. I have you now. I only need you, Danny. I am not alone anymore. You are my family, Babe. With you I also have Grace and Charlie. All of you are my family now and I will never just leave you. _Never._ You hear me? I love you, Danny...I love you so damn much..and to know you feel the same...this changes everything. You got that? _Everything!_ We will find a way, we always have, Danny. We always have."

They sat there for many more minutes holding on to each other, getting used to this new way of touching, letting the knowledge sink that they didn't have to pretend anymore. Danny sat upright changing into a more comfortable position. Steve cupped Danny's cheek in his warm hand and looking at him. "Do you believe me, when I say that I love you and that I will always be at your side no matter what?" Danny mouthed a 'yes' pressing his face into Steve's hand. "Do you believe me when I assure you that you are all I ever wanted? You never should worry if you are enough for me. Do you got that? Because you are all what I need Danny, you are my life. As simple as that." Danny whispered a 'yes' calming down and Steve saw the shy smile around Danny's lips.

Steve eyed him with a last shadow of concern. "What now?" He couldn't hide this little, happy smile. "Do we need to talk some more?"

Danny chuckled watching Steve with a new glint in his eyes while Steve let go of Danny's face. "No, no talking for the moment. Now?...I guess it's time to get to know our romantic side at last. I had to wait a long time for that to happen." Danny grinned at Steve. Their hands were still touching and Danny interlaced their fingers together watching it with some astonishment. Steve felt weak from all the happy feelings rushing through is system.

"Our romantic side? What do you mean? Valentines's Day is months away!" Steve almost exclaimed.

"It's not a test, you big idiot. I want a date with you. Dinner and all. Tonight. I'll pick you up."

Steve smirked surprised. "You really want to date me?" He watched Danny carefully well aware of how the energy shifted. Steve licked his lips.

"Yes, you goof. I want a proper date with you. I am so curious how your romantic, seductive side looks like. I only got glimpses from afar." Danny's voice dropped a tad to the darker side.

Steve snuffled a sound between a laugh and a moan. He worked Danny's hand between his own, blushing like a girl with a crush shooting a quick glance at Danny. Danny was watching Steve with a new interest which produced heat waves in Steve's groin. Steve licked his lips moments away to kiss Danny after such a fucking long time of pining and hoping. This situation was almost a little bit over the top to cope with. Steve wanted to say something, maybe even to ask if he could kiss Danny. He was not a shy person but to kiss your partner you were working with for seven years seemed to be a total different thing.

"Danny, do you know how many times I desperately wanted to kiss you?" Steve's voice sounded raspy already. He was watching Danny with desire unsure how to act. Danny was eagerly awaiting Steve's next step. His gaze caressed Steve's face watching Steve's lips and looking back into his eyes. "Yes, I know excatly how many times." Danny whispered with barely held back want. Steve leaned in watching Danny's parted lips seconds away to finally feel Danny's lips pressing onto his. "Idiot." Steve murmured before he finally kissed Danny.

With a tender gesture Steve wrapped his lips around Danny's moaning deep in his throat. Steve's eyes rolled back in his head and the sheer excitment pooled hot in the pit of his stomach. The kiss wasn't hasty, it wasn't rough and needy. It was soft and gentle.

Steve moved his lips on Danny's soft ones opening his mouth. He scooted closer and placed both hands at either side of Danny's face licking with the tip of his tongue over the inside of Danny's lips. He felt Danny's nose pressing against his face and the warm puffs of air when he breathed. Danny parted his lips meeting Steve's tongue halfway. Both men were groaning with pleasure pulling each other closer to get as much contact with the skin as possible. Steve licked into Danny's mouth roaming over teeth and surfing over his palate. Steve's tongue was broad filling Danny's mouth. His breath quickened and Danny started to crawl onto Steve's lap straddling him while Steve adjusted his position pulling Danny close, hugging him tight. They never lost contact pressing up and against to keep the kiss going.  
Danny pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth to explore his wet cave in the same way he got licked out by Steve. Their tongues were dancing, sliding and licking, intensifying their movements. Steve grabbed Danny's neck at one point holding him in place kissing him throughly, pressing his tongue into his mouth,, sucking at his lips, pulling back letting Danny enjoying his taste.

Danny ground down into Steve's lap. Steve's moan were muffled against Danny's lips. With arousal he bucked his hips up to let Danny feel what his kisses were doing to his cock.

Danny broke the kiss panting harshly. His face shone with lust and hunger. "I could kiss you forever..." And he pressed his mouth hard on Steve's again piercing it with his tongue like a spear to get more of Steve's seductive taste. Steve's lust licked at his skin like flames. His cock fattened with every lick of Danny's tongue.

"Danny....if you keep kissing me like this, I will carry you upstairs and throw you onto the bed doing much more than only kissing." Steve sucked at Danny's throat pressing his lips at every spot he could reach on neck.  
"What's the plan for this afternoon?" Steve's hands were roaming over Danny's ass pressing him down onto his hard-on, circling his hips, drinking Danny's soft gasp from his lips.

Danny leaned back a little to have a clearer view. He traced Steve's bottom lip with his thumb.

"I have to go in a few minutes. I promised Rachel to spend some hours with Charlie and Grace. She has to work till seven o'clock." Danny was still caressing Steve's face, holding his head, smelling his skin, pressing a peck onto his nose, kissing his eye-lids.

"Shall I come with you?" Steve held his eyes closed enjoying this tender treatment from Danny, sucking in every soft touch with his hungry soul.

"No, you can't come. I couldn't keep my hands off. I would press you up every wall while I would lick into your mouth, working you up, feeling your hard cock bulging your pants. Not a good idea with kids around." Before Steve could respond Danny's tongue filled his mouth again and he got lost to this sensation panting with desire.

It took them another ten minutes until Danny finally could let go. After a final, deep kiss, with a lot of ass grabbing from Steve's side, Danny wrestled himself free and told Steve to be ready at eight o'clock sharp dressed up to the nines. Steve held on to Danny's hand as long as possible following him with his eyes. Danny turned at the door smiling at Steve before he waved good-bye. Steve spent the next hour watching the ocean. His blissful smile lightened up his face.

Steven missed Danny the whole afternoon but was relieved for this break to calm down. After seven o'clock passed he started to have ants in his pants and he stepped into the shower for the second time today. He couldn't wipe this stupid grin off his face. He still could feel Danny's lips pressed to his and his hands were remembering the shape of Danny's hot ass. His cock stiffened immediately. The anticipation for his first date with Danny buzzed through his system like electricity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank you guys, for all your fantastic comments! It's such a blast to know you are enjoying this story!  
> Your words are an incredible boost and you cheer me on with this spirit. Thanks so much to all of you for this amazing support!  
> And a big thank you to each and every one who reads my story.  
> The joy about that buzzes through my body like bees in their beehive.

***

Seven minutes to eight and Steve was still unsure which shirt to wear.

_Fuck._

Danny told him to dress for their date. This meant...what the hell did this mean? He couldn't believe how idiotic long he waisted time to choose the right clothes for Danny. He never really thought about how he looked in his pants and shirts, but all of a sudden this task got out of hand. Steve couldn't decide and he definitely run out of time. No chance to be picky anymore.  
He grabbed the crisp white shirt sliding it over his naked shoulders and buttoned it up leaving the first three buttons open. He turned infront of the mirror quite satisfied with the result while he flattened the fabric of the shirt so he could draw his pants up without having too many creases around his waist.

He looked...no! Steve admonished himself not to think about his appearance. Danny was going to tell him for sure, if he approved his choice or if he had to change again. He wore elegant, black pants, black suede loafers without socks and his black sports coat accomplished his looks.

He rushed out of the bedroom, back into the bathroom to get his watch. He put it on in a haste. A Breitling Cockpit B50. A total splurge, but Steve loved this watch and he couldn't resist, he had to buy it. It was a true pilot's watch (it could automatically log takeoff time among some freaking, awesome other features). The silver wristband was chunky and fitted perfectly onto his broad wrist. Besides the white shirt and the silver watch foregrounded his bronze skin tone. _Enough, really McGarrett, enough._  
He was clean-shaven and he checked one last time if his hairstyle was suitable. Good, all good. He was already out the door but turned on his heels to rush back because he forgot to apply some cologne. Luckily Steve only possessed one fragrance 'Comme des Garcon' which he used now in quite a rush because he arleady heard the sound of his doorbell. _God, he was stressed out!_ And why was Danny ringing the bell?

Steve hustled down the stairs taking two steps at once, running to the door tearing it open with one precise movement. He was panting a bit looking at Danny's back who stood all relaxed turning slowly with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Gorgeous. You're out of breath. Why did it take you so long to get down here?" 

"What?...Out of breath? Me? Nah, I am good. Actually I was waiting for you when you would finally show up." Steve forced his face into relaxation not giving away how jittery he felt. He hardly could process that Danny just called him 'gorgeous'. "Why were your ringing the bell? You could have come in just like you normally do."  
Steve was not yet ready to look pass Danny's face. He was fascinated by the new expression in Danny's eyes well aware of the fact that Danny was shamelessly checking him out.

"You don't like the way I'm dressed?" Steve dared to ask as blasé as possible.

"You look stunning, Babe. A feast for my eyes...I love your looks." Danny said with a velvety note in his voice lowering his gaze only to climb upwards in slow-motion stopping at all the right body parts messing with Steve's self-control. The compliment, the eye-fucking and the new, foreign sound of Danny's voice went straight to Steve's cock.

"Good..." Steve's brain was swept bare and for the love of God he couldn't think of any appropriate answer.

His eyes were glued to Danny's collarbone. It was clearly visible from the sexy way Danny wore his shirt. Too many buttons were left open. Steve could even see some of Danny's chest hair. His mind produced already this particular steamy fantasy. Steve was tracing down Danny's skin unbuttoning the rest to part his shirt revealing his broad chest. He licked his lips absentminded before his glance met Danny's eyes again. He looked right into Danny's black orbs which were following every of his moves. Danny hold him in a tight lock only with his eyes telling Steve how fucking turned on he already was.

"Do you like what you see, Babe?" Danny asked Steve with a hot and dangerous note in his voice.

"Yeah, I do..." Steve's heartbeat was out of control. He felt in a good way off balance, already aroused and astonished about the fact that his brain got fried within the last two minutes.

Danny released him out of his stupor by offering him a parcel. "This is for you."

"Uh? You brought me a present? Why? I haven't bought anything for you. Did we agree to by presents?" Steve was bewildered. Hesitantly he accepted Danny's gift watching it carefully and turning it from one side to the other. 

"Have you ever been on a real date, you Neanderthal?" Danny asked with pure disbelief.

"Yeah, of course I have! Come on. But I didn't think you would buy me a present." Steve defended his honor still holding Danny's present in his hands.

"Yeah, sure, so believable. And who was that lucky guy? Jeff?" Danny rocked almost invisibly on his feet hands arleady stuffed in his pockets of his pants. Steve didn't miss the sharp undertone in Danny's question. But he didn't ponder why the mood started to change. It was more the content of the question that took Steve by surprise. His head jerked up.

"Jeff? What do you mean? Why should I have dated Jeff?...Oh...Are you jealous of Jeff?" Steve really looked amused and shocked at the same time.

"Maybe I am." That was all Danny admitted. "Have you dated him? This SEAL, built like a shitty brick wall?" 

"Mmmm...I can't belive it! _You are jealous!_ " Steve had the guts to chuckle and to click his tongue. Danny's look was stoic watching Steve guarded. Steve felt almost uneasy and acted fast to make honest concessions.

"Of course not. No, I haven't dated him, not once. He is not my type. And by the way he is straight as an arrow...happy now?" Steve couldn't hide this longing on his face. It felt kind of thrilling to be hit on so directly. Danny had a way to make it unmistakably clear how he felt about rivals in love. Steve couldn't deny the heat that pooled low in his guts forcing its way down to his crotch. Every word he exchanged with Danny felt like a foreplay.

Danny watched him in a proprietorial way. He tilted his head sideways and pursed his lips. "Yeah, I'm happy now. Don't you want to open your gift?"

"Oh...yeah...sure. And get the hell inside! You make me all nervouse standing on the threshold asking me funny questions." Steve took a few well messured breaths before he turned and headed for the kitchen. He left it to Danny to come inside and to close the door.  
Steve needed a little break from Danny's all consuming presence. If he didn't pull himself together he gasped in no time, eaten up by his arousal, begging Danny to fuck him right here on the kitchen floor. He was surprised to still hold Danny's present in his hand.

Steve began to rip the paper open when Danny strolled into the kitchen. Steve was hyper aware of how Danny's eyes roamed over his frame. He had some difficulties to keep his focus on the parcel. He almost winced under this onslaught of heat and lust caused only by the way Danny was observing him. Steve could almost feel Danny's tongue licking all the way down his spine reaching his tailbone...Steve turned around with a well measured move only to get pinned down to the table by Danny's look in his eyes.

"What?" Danny stood there, motionless, hands still in his pockets, legs wide part.

"Danny...you can't....you have to stop...don't watch me like this..." Steve was a mess. He felt the flush of heat covering his skin until it reached his hairline, reddening his cheeks.

"Watch you how?" Danny whispered eating up the distance between Steve and him in three, fast steps. "Does it make you nervous?" Danny stood so close their abs almost touched. Steve saw the pore on Danny's skin, the sparkle in Danny's eyes and Steve's gaze dropped to Danny's lips instantly.

"If only that..." Steve aspirated those words barely able to stand the tension in his body. Danny placed his hand flat against Steve's chest right above his heart. Steve had to close his eyes.

"Your heart beats like a jackhammer, Babe." Danny stated matter-of-factly. He stepped closer until Steve felt Danny's hard cock pressing up against his own. Steve was sure to lose his mind right fucking now, in this kitchen, if Danny was proceeding this torture. It was a secret to Steve how he was able to keep this arousal in check for seven years. A little moan escaped Steve's throat. He was just standing there waiting for Danny's signal to do whatever he wanted him to do.

With a shallow thrust of his hips Danny pushed against Steve's hard bulge, three, four times. Steve's knees bucked a little. Danny grabbed Steve's neck pinching the muscles hard. It was painful but most welcome. With a sudden jerk Danny pulled Steve's head down to press his forehead into his muscled shoulder. With a dark voice, raspy and sharp, Danny whispered in Steve's ear.

"You are mine, Steve McGarrett. Mine alone." 

Steve sagged against Danny's chest. Those words tipped him almost over the edge making him come in his pants. He winced, fisted his hands into Danny's jacket undable to think straight.

"Danny..." One word spoken with so much need and longing.

And Danny answered.

He yanked Steve's head back and kissed him hard and possessive. Danny conquered his mouth with so much self-assurance making Steve want to pass out on the spot. Steve held onto Danny's jacket urging his hard dick greedy into Danny's groin. Danny kept kissing Steve, forcing his tongue into his mouth holding his head not giving Steve an inch to move. With his other hand Danny pushed Steve's hips against the rim of the table. Steve's heat peaked again with this possessiveness Danny showed him to whom he belonged. He was drowning in this safety.  
Their wild kiss didn't last long. Danny pulled back pressing his forehead against Steve's trying to calm down. 

"Did I hurt you, Babe? I'm sorry...I had to stop. I only have so much self-control around you." Danny smiled into his words massaging Steve's neck with one hand.

Steve's mind was still immerged in a haze. "Do we need to go on that date? Can't we just..." Steve pulled his head back to look at Danny. His lips were red and swollen. A wide grin started to split his face in half. "You drive me crazy, Danny Williams." He brushed the back of his knuckles over Danny's cheek.

Danny leaned in to give Steve a peck on his moist lips. "Yes, we need to go on that date, Babe. Aferwards you won't be safe anymore. I really don't want to tear your clothes off here in your kitchen. And besides I want to show you off. I have even another surprise for you waiting outside. Now, take your time and let your dick deflate before we head out and celebrate out first date." Danny grinned at Steve. "You still haven't opened your present, by the way." Danny let go of Steve stepping away to adjust his clothes.

"I think I didn't hear you saying all those things? You want to _show me off_? And I should _deflate my dick?_ " Steve couldn't hold back and burst into loud laughter.

Danny only grinned widely. "Open your present, Babe."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you wish. Show me off and I do the magic work on my dick. But I have to tell you, this is fucking hard having you around." Steve twinkled at Danny and flattened his shirt again, shifting his still hard cock into a comfortable position in his briefs. Danny's gaze felt like strokes on Steve's body. He was bathing in this attention.  
Steve managed to unwrap Danny's present. He held a black tank top in his hands. With wide eyes he turned to Danny holding this piece of fabric in front of his chest. "It's really nice but it seems a tight fit, don't you think?"

"That's intended you good-looking idiot." Danny deadpanned.

"Oh...and why exactly?" Steve asked dumbly.

Danny only wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Am I a freaking sex symbol for you? Is this all what you see in me? Seriously?" Steve laughed asking incredulous.

"Get used to it." Danny clicked his tongue. He jerked his head to sign Steve it was time to go. "Come on, Handsome. Let's hit the road."

Steve snorted and shook his head with a little, happy smile on his lips. He followed Danny outside only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted the car waiting for them outside.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Steve shouted throwing his hands in the air. "I'm dead. A Thunderbird! Fuck me! A Ford Thunderbird Town Landau. Am I right?" Steve whistled in approval.

"Yeah, you'r right. I knew you would love that one." Danny circled the car to get to the driver's side. He opened the door, propped one foot up and leaned his ellbows on the roof beholding Steve. 

"Where did you find that baby? Look at it! It's fantastic! Let me drive." Steve traced his fingers over the hood as if he would caress a lady's soft skin.

"A friend of mine still owed my a favor. I can have it for tonight. I drive that baby. You will sit next to me. You're my date. So I'll drive."

"Oh come on, Danny. You don't love old cars. I do! Let me drive." But Steve knew from the way Danny was already sitting behind the steering wheel he would get no chance to drive this sexy piece on four wheels. He devoted himself to be only the front-seat passenger. He was stunned about the fact that Danny just organized this car for his pleasure only.

"It's freaking awesome, Danny. Thank you. Seriously." He got in folding his long legs into the small space having the time of his life. He didn't buckle up. Danny didn't buckle up either. One had to know how to enjoy such a piece of jewelry.

Steve wrapped his fingers around Danny's neck nuzzling gently the soft muscles. "Thank you." He said one more time in a soft voice. Danny grinned like a Cheshire cat knowing he hit the bull's eye with this one. Steve was happy. With a roaring engine Danny stepped on the throttle one, two times to rev the engine only to race off landing with squeaky tires on the main road. Steve's cock answered to this sexy stunt with a breathtaking gush of blood filling his soft flesh to almost full hardness again.

They drove in silence, enjoying each other's company. Steve's arm rested behind Danny's shoulders where he tickled Danny's neck from time to time. The engine hummed in this imcomparable sound only vintage cars were able to do. Danny was a good driver and Steve relaxed completely looking forward to have dinner. He tried to avoid any other thought about the time after their date. His cock shrank to a comfortable size again. He didn't need any other challenge at the moment. He didn't even ask where they were heading. He was sure Danny organized just the right place for them.

The next traffic light turned red and they had to stop at a big crossroad. The Thunderbird's motor snarled in this sexy tone and Steve felt its vibration running through his body. He was actually turned on. They cranked down the windows and both men were leaning with their ellbows on the frame. Danny turned his head eyeing Steve with striking affection. Steve stared back, captured by this intense fire in Danny's eyes. Danny looked tempting, wild and keenly.  
He wore a anthracite coloured shirt. His sleeves were rolled up revealing his strong forearms. The first three buttons were still open showing enough of Danny's chest and his soft, curly hair making Steve's head spin even more than before. His black slacks had a great cut, hugging his ass, showing it off in such a sexy way. Steve was staring at these muscled thighs underneath the fabric. Steve's gaze was openly roaming over Danny's body. He tried to avoid checking out Danny's crotch. Steve knew he was lost the second his eyes met Danny's clothed cock only imagining how it looked like and how it tasted on Steve's tongue.

_Oh man, he was so fucked._

Steve's cock was heavy and his wet, slick head got pressed against his abs. His eyes got stuck on Danny's strong hands and how Danny's fingers grabbed the steering wheel. He imagined what kind of a feeling it had to be when Danny was wrapping his fingers around his cock stroking him leisurely.  
Steve's face must have shown all his thoughts. Danny's gaze dropped from Steve's face down into his lap where he couldn't hide his bulge showing how hard he was. Steve remained silent accepting this sweet torture to feel only Danny's eyes on his cock watching him with hunger. Danny looked up again and Steve was already leaning in to share a deep kiss with Danny.

Right at that moment a Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet drove up next to Steve's open window. Four long-haired, stunning looking women were smiling at Steve. They were waving, sending air-kisses and flirting the second their car came to a halt. Two of these long-legged goddesses leaned out the window showing off their boobs and trying to seduce Steve. All of them were dressed in sexy outfits made of very little fabric. Their skin glowed golden.

Steve turned his head in their direction just curious what was going on. He smiled adorable in their direction and waved shortly only to switch his undivided attention back to Danny. To Steve's surprise Danny sat upright again leaning even with his shoulders on his side of the car, causing some distance between him and Steve. Seconds ago his was ready to lick his way into Danny's mouth and now it felt as if Danny was miles away, out of his reach. Steve was baffled about this sudden turn in Danny's behavior. Actually he had no clue what could have caused to flip the switch in Danny's mood. Steve got nervous.

"Hey Danny. What's up? You okay?" Steve placed his hand on Danny's arm. 

"Yeah, sure. Everything's fine. I wait for the traffic light to change to green. You having fun, Babe?" Danny lowered his gaze a little only to look up, however not in Steve's direction but out of the windshield. Steve saw how Danny clenched his jaw chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Danny? What's up? Hey...What did I do?" His heart sank like a stone cold and fast to his stomach. Meanwhile the girls were trying to get Steve's attention back. They were calling him even some pet names to make him turn his head.

"Danny, please. Don't hang me out to dry. I don't get it, what's up? We were good mere seconds ago." Steve scooted closer to Danny not ready to let this one go.

Danny heaved a sigh looking wounded but he tried not to show it. Steve knew Danny wasn't angry, more uneasy as if he tried to deal with a situation Steve had no clue about. So he turned his head once more into the direction of the women. Maybe there he found the reason why Danny was acting so weird. He watched them with interest because they were all really looking great. But that was it. He didn't feel any sexual attraction for this bunch of female beauties in the car. His eyes were back on Danny's face. Danny was clearly avoiding him.

"Okay, Danny. If you don't talk to me _right the fuck now_ , I climb out of this car and I walk home. You got that? It kills me the way you withdraw from me. I don't get it and I don't know why!" Steve's voice was firm but his nerve ends were on fire making his hands almost shake.  
Steve saw how Danny was fighting to get the words out. This odd expression on his face came close to sorrowful. Steve's stomach felt cold and the fear was crawling up his back. Whatever it was, it unsettled Danny a great deal. 

"Don't try to bullshit me Danny. I had to hide my feelings for you for seven years. You was okay with it just half a minute ago. You are on a date with me right this second. Spit it out....Danny...don't do this to me...please." Steve asked agitated.

Danny squirmed. He was drumming with his fingers on the steering wheel and he finally turned his head monitoring Steve with shadows in his eyes. Steve took the gloves off. His right hand searched for the door opening and he was about to turn away, too hurt to think of anything else than to really walk the fuck home. The second he turned his back to Danny he got grabbed around his neck and Danny yanked him back right into his arms. Danny pressed his face into Steve's cheek holding him tight in this uncomfortable angle.

"I'm sorry Babe, so sorry. Stay, stay. _Please_...I 'm scared okay?...The way you looked at these women made me understand that it might be a too big step for you do engage in a serious relationship with a man. It just hit me that you might going to miss female breasts, a soft pussy or even the satiny skin of a woman's body. I don't have any of these female features. I am a man. I am hairy guy with a big cock. I was about to freak out that you could wake up one morning looking at me deciding that I was a mistake and that you want an out. It would kill me, you know."

Steve could feel Danny's breath hot against his skin. Danny held a firm, almost bruising grip around Steve's shoulders. Steve felt the slight shivers that run through Danny's body. His voice was weeping with loss. Danny was so troubled. His concern cracked open like a bad healed cut about the fact Steve could really think he took the wrong turn with Danny. Steve wormed his way as fast as possible out of Danny's arm lock. He needed to calm Danny, to assure him, how much he loved him.

"You are such a fucking idiot, Danny Williams. I was about to break down. _I almost had a stroke!_ " Steve inhaled shakily. "I love you, you asshole. And now listen to me, listen very carefully, Babe." Steve pulled back and took Danny's face between his hands locking eyes with Danny. Steve needed to see how this deep worry was about to vanish from his lover's face. It hurt Steve tremendously how insecure Danny felt about the fact he thought he was not good enough to keep Steve at his side.

"Women are wonderful creatures, soft, lovely and so beautiful. Yes, that's a fact and I had some relationships with women. But I don't care about them in the sexual way. I will need time to show you how very special you are to me, Danny and how much I love you. Allow me this time, please...? And what makes you actually think I lust for titties and pussies? Don't you get it? I have a fucking hard-on since I kissed you for the first time this afternoon. I am hungry for your hairy chest. None of these women have what I need...flat, hard abs, strong hands to pin me against the wall, strong arms to hold me upright when I need you to just fuck into me. I want to see your impressions of your fingers on my hips the next day. They are a reminder of how hard you grabbed me leaving bruises there telling me how strong you are. I want to walk funny for three days because I know you have the strength in you to pound into me with stamina. And I want your dick, Danny. _Fuck, I want you so bad_...I want to feel how you fill me up. I want your musky scent in my nose when I bury my face between your legs.....you got that, Danny Williams?"

Steve voice was raspy when he ended his little speach. Both their faces were heated and their eyes were a dark abyss of pure lust. But beyond their desire there was this unconditional love for each other. A strong bond, undestroyable.

Danny was gasping.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Steve! Do you know how hot as fuck you are talking like that?...My brain just melted. I'm so hard, oh man. Holy shit....I love you so much...so, so much. Come here, Babe...." Danny kissed Steve hungrily caring shit about the traffic light turning green, about the honking all around their car and how they were constricting the traffic. Steve got lost in Danny's way of pressing his tongue into his mouth, the way Danny hold his face in his hands and telling him he belonged to Danny. Danny let go first and his bright smile was back. Steve was weak with relaxation. 

"Don't do this ever again, Danny. Don't ever scare the shit out of me like that. Do you understand? Ask immediately, okay?" Danny nodded in agreement mouthing a 'yes'. Steve sat back in his seat smiling fondly at Danny. "Now, feed me. I am starving."

Danny snickered and turned the igniation. "Aye, aye, sir." He stepped on the throttle and speeded off after the traffic light switched to green again.

Danny pulled up infront of their final destination. Steve unfolded his long legs to get out of the Thunderbird. Danny didn't say a word where they were heading but Steve couldn't have guessed in a million years which place Danny had chosen for their first date. 

"Seriously Danny? Here? That's where you want to take me on our first date?" Steve pointed to the entrance of the club and the long line of people waiting to be let in.

Danny circled the car to join Steve grinning at him and clapping his hands. "Ah, your face! Priceless! You're going to love it, I promise." Danny seemed to be more than happy that he was able to surprise Steve.  
"Don't look so worried, Babe. No one will harm you. Firstly they have a fantastic head chef in the kitchen. You'll love the dishes. The food here is delicious. Secondly...this is our first date and maybe I want to steal one or two kisses from you during this evening. Maybe I even want to seduce you to smooch with me in our booth. Because society calls the thing that's going on between us 'gay' and to kiss a man in the open in one of the ordinary restaurants in Hawaii wouldn't be that easy. I don't want to get any funny looks and I defenitely don't want to be thrown out of a restaurant because people can't deal with it, when I kiss my boyfriend. Alright? Enough reasons to calm you down?"

Steve was touched. He didn't think Danny was so romantic and so gentle. He took care that no one was going to harm them in any way. Neither with nasty remarks, nor with funny looks. Steve pulled Danny into a hug. "You're one of a kind, Danny Williams, I hope you know that. I love you so damn much."

"Love you too, Babe. Now, come on. Let's get inside. I made a reservation. I know the owner. We don't have to wait in the line. Besides we get one of the best tables. We have the best view on the show although we sit at the side of the stage. It's a little bit hidden so in case you want to make out, we got the best place." Danny run his hands up and down Steve's back smirking like a loon.

Steve's whole face was lit up with his adorable smile. "I won't miss the chance to kiss you stupid in a gay club whith a drag queen show on stage. And why exactly do you know the owner of this club? Do you come her often? Do you have secrets I don't know about?" Steve grinned at Danny.

"No, I don't come here often. I only had been here a few times during my HPD time. We had a case in the neighbourhood. That's how I got to know the owner." Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's ellbow and pulled him along. "Now, come on. Let's get inside."

Steve enjoyed their date tremendously. He felt so relaxed and happy. A condition he hadn't known often in his life. At least not combined with this amount of reciprocated love. The mix of the evening was intoxicating. He had a close view on different, astnoishing performances from Drag queens. Steve enjoyed each and every one. The main reason for his status was definitely the man sitting next to him.  
Danny did everything to make their first date a day to remember. Their dinner was excellent. Steve felt protected in a new, uncommon way. Danny made sure he felt safe in an emotional way. He always had one hand on Steve's thigh, rubbed with his fingers alongside his strong back muscles, stroked his arms or he even leaned in to just ask, if Steve was having a good time, kissing him softly on his lips, never leaving him out of sight. They laughed a lot. They even had a moment where they got totally lost in a deep kiss.  
During the exciting Fireman striptease act, performed by two hunks, who were well-defined, muscled and sexy as hell Danny was pressed up against Steve. He stretched his arm alongside the back rest of Steve's place showing all guys that no one should dare to come closer than three feet. Steve didn't know that he craved this feeling, to be wanted so openly. Danny was able to make him feel irresistable. Steve didn't know until today how much he needed to know he was Danny's claim. 

After the show was over the stage got prepared for the dancing. It was time to party. This was the moment Steve was waiting for. Everthing was perfect expect the fact that he wasn't alone with Danny. The yearning for such a possibility grew stronger with every minute passing by. Steve was turned on from all the sexiness wafting through the atmosphere of the club. Danny's constant touching drove him slowly but surerly closer to the edge. Steve's cock was hard and pulsing. Steve was stimulated over the top. He needed sex with Danny. His self-control dangled on a string.

Steve turned his head watching Danny intensely. He almost felt how Danny was undressing him. Steve moved as close as possible whispering in Danny's ear. "Will you fuck me tonight?" He closed his eyes. His heart raced in his chest.

Danny gently grabbed for Steve's neck pulling him close whispering back. "No Babe, I will make love to you."

Steve rested his head on Danny's shoulder moaning into Danny's skin at his thorat, licking him right there with his soft tongue. He sensed how the same arousal was flooding Danny's body. Steve turned his head holding Danny's eyes which were filled with lust and promises. Steve knew he want to see these eyes growing dark with burning desire when Danny penetrated his body for the fist time."Take me home, Danny."

Danny didn't answer. He was already on his feet holding Steve's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I have to admit I got carried away. The final chapter is almost up to 8k filled to the brim with smut. Holy shit. So....because I won't be able to edit everything tonight I decided to part this last chapter. I really want you to have the first part of this big heap of McDanno smut. So I guess this here is the warm up and chapter 7 is the final part. The big bang to name it properly. Oh boy, I don't know why the words are always piling up so fast.  
> I am really not sure if I eliminated all typos. I appologize for all the typos I missed and the irregular grammar. I struggled a bit to get it done the way I had it in my mind.
> 
> A big thank you to all of you. Your support and all your comments mean so much. You rock big time, all of you! Seriously, thank you! 
> 
> This is a my present for you, Indie. I really hope I could make it work the way I wanted.

***

They drove home in silence not daring to touch the other. Danny was focused on the road while Steve was a bundle of nerves shifting every now and then in his seat. The sexual tension between them was barely to endure. Steve felt like wearing clothes soaked with gasoline. Danny's hand on his thigh would had been the spark that initiated the explosion of his lust. Steve knew he had to sit tight waiting till they were home. They never turned their heads to check up on each other. It took all their self-control to keep their hands off. Their cocks were achingly hard, pulsing, oozing precum.

Danny raced over the deserted streets as if they chased a getaway-car after a robbery disregarding each and every traffic regulations. Steve's shirt sticked to the small of the back, damp from his sweat. With a sharp turn Danny finally pulled up in front of Steve's house. Steve didn't even wait for Danny to turn off the engine. He pushed the car door open and jumped out, slamming the door shut not even turning around. He knew Danny would follow suit. On his way to his porch he began to button down his shirt simultaneously picking out his front door keys.

He just stepped over the threshold when he heard Danny sprinting over the lawn coming closer. Danny run at full speed into him, knocking the air out of Steve's lungs when Danny's body collided hard with his back. Danny wrapped one arm in an steely hold around his waist and hauled him inside. Danny just tackled him in his best manner not caring if they bumped ellbows or knees at all the edges of the furniture or the door frame. Danny was determined and so fucking strong. Neither of them said a word. The only sound in the silence of the dark house was their gasping and this harsh breathing. They stumbled inside and Danny kicked the door shut pushing Steve forcefully against the closed door. Steve's back hit the wood with a loud thud, but he didn't feel any pain. He needed this roughness after sitting motionless for such a long time boiling with arousal.

Steve lost the fight against his hunger for Danny. He felt his body vibrate with an unknown lust. It was brutal in its force and he knew both of them were having bruises tomorrow from the way the were clinging to each other. There was nothing tender or slow about the way they touched. It was like a fight against their raging desire that got unleashed with full force.

"Fuck, Steve." Danny's voice was foreign in this dark tone. This proof of Danny's craving was even more heat to Steve's wildfire which ate its way through his cells.

Steve didn't answer he only grabbed Danny firmly by the ears pulling him in, and started to kiss him hard pushing his tongue into his mouth, biting his lips and wanting all of Danny at once.

Danny's hands were all over him. Steve's half parted shirt was ripped open. Danny didn't care for buttons and Steve groaned with relief when he felt Danny's hands on his skin, roaming over his chest, pinching his nipples, rubbing alongside his spine. Danny was rough. His hands grabbed big chunks of Steve's muscles clamping the flesh, expressing his greed for Steve's body. Steve moaned into Danny's open mouth sucking at his tongue only to press it back in hunting it in Danny's mouth. Danny answered with the same amount of burning desire. They were attacking each other with kisses constantly changing the angle of their heads. Steve was still bracketing Danny's head between his hands.

Danny teared at Steve's sports coat and yanked it over his shoulders. But he got stuck because Steve's arms were holding his face. He broke their heated kiss pulling Steve's hands off his face to get rid of this disturbing piece of garment dropping it on the floor.  
Steve's shirt was hanging loose around his naked upper body uncovering one shoulder. Danny's hands were everywhere and before Steve was able to pull Danny back for another filthy kiss he got pinned down against the door. Danny was at Steve's throat feverishly sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Danny kept him upright with strength eliciting husky moans from Steve's throat.

Steve's mind was drugged with testosterones. His touches were brute. He felt how Danny was biting his neck painfully digging his teeth into the soft flesh. Steve's outcry was hoarse and loaded with heat while Danny pressed his muscled thigh between Steve's legs.  
Steve knew he had to get Danny into his bed. He kept his focus on Danny's shirt. He fisted the fabric right above Danny's collarbone and with a powerful yank he teared it open. All buttons were flying in different directions. Steve wiggled his way out of Danny's steely grip. He desperately needed to feel Danny's skin pressed to his bare chest. He looped his arm around Danny's neck, pressing his mouth onto his lips kissing him thoroughly. Danny grabbed Steve's ass pushing him against his hard cock dry humping Steve's crotch. Steve felt Danny's hot skin glued to his own heated front. Steve was trained to keep his focus in very difficult situations. They had to move - NOW.

"We won't fuck here in the hallway, Danny. Bedroom, now!" Steve's voice was only a raspy whisper. He wrapped both arms around Danny's waist and started to push him in the direction of the stairs.

Steve provided the way, Danny followed his lead . They stumbled up the steps while Danny was kissing Steve with passion forcing his tongue into his hot mouth. Steve didn't see shit. With both arms outstretched he inched his way forward. Danny clutched at him like a lovesick koala bear assaulting him with his intense kisses. On their way up they got rid of their shoes, undressed their shredded shirts. Steve held Danny's ass in his big hands kneading the hard muscled globes forcefully. He pressed Danny's still clothed cock hard against his crotch tripping over steps.

They were both growling out of lust. Danny sucked at Steve's throat grinding down on Steve's groin.

"Danny...you're driving me crazy..." Steve's voice was a husky breath of words. He fumbled to unbuckle Danny's belt rubbing hard over Danny's strained cock above his pants. "Fuck! Danny, you're huge..." Steve’s words got swallowed by Danny's sucking lips. His answer was a grunt while he unzipped Steve's pants shoving his hand down Steve's pulsing length. "Oh shit...oh Danny..." Steve gasped while his knees buckled when Danny's strong hand rubbed his cock with such want. Steve had to search for something to hold on to. Danny's touches were killing him slowly. Steve grabbed Danny's hand stuffing it further down his front until Danny held his strained balls in his hand.

"Get rid of your fucking pants." Danny snarled in Steve's ear.

Steve manhandled Danny up the last two steps pushing him rudely into his bedroom. He waited long enough.

"Get the fuck naked." Danny bit his earlobe painfully while his hand palmed Steve's cock.

Steve pushed Danny away unable to think straight. He yanked his pants and his briefs down stepping out of the heap of fabric to his feet. His hard cock sprang free the moment the briefs weren't holding it back. His glans glistened slick with precum. Danny's eyes flickert hungrily over Steve’s immaculate body zooming in on his leaking cock. 

"You're fucking beautiful, Babe." Danny's throaty words made Steve's dick twitch.

Steve only saw the dots in Danny's glassy eyes sparkling like far away starlight. In the dark bedroom the moon painted funny shadows on the floor. Danny got rid of his pants in slow moves watching Steve as he finally revealed his big cock. Steve gasps were loud between their breaths of air.  
For a moment he stared at Danny's impressive cock. The girth was massive and Steve felt a shy clenching of his stomach. He wanted Danny so bad but he wasn't sure if could make it happen. Danny stood naked bathed by the moonlight like a Greek statue. Steve wanted to drop to his knees wrapping his lips around Danny's huge cock. He needed to feel how his jaw got stretched to the max to force it into his mouth.

"Don't worry, Babe. I will prepare you with care to make sure I won't hurt you. But not now. We are both too close. My cock would explode shooting my juice all over your back with no chance to shove it up your ass."

"What...how....do you want me?" Steve exhaled shivery holding his strained cock in one hand. He only moved his fingertips alongside his shaft. He didn’t dare to touch too much. His want for Danny run beneath his skin like liquid lava. He was driven by instincts which were raw and open.

"Get over here...on your back...lie down..." Danny ordered with a flat voice. He was holding his swollen cock in a loose grip, sliding his fingers up and down the shaft, playing with his balls, pressing his fingers down at the base of his cock watching Steve with a wildness in his gaze.

Steve climbed onto the bed showing off his rear making sure Danny was watching every move.

"I will make you scream while I fuck your cute, tight ass, Steve. You're a fucking tease...now spread your legs for me, pull them up, let me see what's mine..." Danny came closer eyeing Steve while he scooted onto the bed licking his lips. His fat dick seesawed between his legs while he moved.

Steve's chest worked hard to pump air in his lungs. He heard Danny's demanding voice. Steve was watching him while Danny climbed onto the bed. Steve's gaze was glued to Danny's big cock. His hips started to circle in anticipation of sucking it, knowing Danny will work him open to fuck him with possessiveness. Danny was crawling closer until he hovered above Steve on his hands and knees between Steve's bended legs. Steve lowered his gaze and watched with trembles in his abs how a pearly drop of crystal clear precum weeped from Danny's slit into his curly pubic hair. Danny's cock was perfect. The glans was shaped like a mushroom and it was red and thick. Steve could smell his musky scent streaming into his nostrils.

Steve's abs flexed hard when Danny suddenly reached out and hugged Steve's cock with his callused hand. Danny was holding it in a warm and firm embrace, just giving the perfect amount of pressure and forcing a gush of precum out of Steve's slit. Danny watched Steve while his thumb spread the silky juice over Steve's head. Danny's hand got all greasy while he worked Steve's cock. Steve choked on thin air. The sensation to have Danny pumping his hard dick was a beauty filling him instantly with eargerness to fuck into Danny's fist.

"Danny…I won’t…last long…what….I can’t stand…" Steve's head fell back and he braced his arms against the wall behind him to stand this sweet torture while Danny pumped his cock.

"Where's the lube?" Danny was still hovering over him watching how Steve pushed his cock time and again through his closed fist.

"Drawer…first drawer…." Steve panted for air. With hooded eyes he watched Danny letting go of his dick to fetch the lube. 

Danny leaned over to switch on the lamp and to pick the lube out of the nightstand. He flipped the cover open and pressed a big dollop onto his right palm. Danny scooted closer lifting Steve's bended leg to spread him open. He reached down touching Steve's entrance soft and tenderly. Steve hold his breath when the cold lube covered his puckered muscle. With his other hand Danny began to stroke Steve's stiff cock in a slow rhythm.

Danny nibbled at Steve's knee watching him with dark eyes while his other hand worked between Steve's cleft. His fingers wandered over Steve's ass cheeks rubbing between the crack. He forced Steve to hold his thighs at the backside pulling them back to lift his ass some inches off the mattress. Danny pressed his thumb with a soft push against his hole. 

"You're beautiful, Babe. Look at you." Danny whispered never stopping to pump Steve's cock with his hand.

"Danny…" Steve's word was eaten by his constant moans. He was almost bended in half holding his legs high in the air and exposing his ass with his most intimate place so openly to Danny. Steve was horny like a teenager. "Danny…more…I need more…" Steve was a wreck. A heap of heated flesh craving for Danny's hands and his huge cock.

Steve groaned low and drawn-out when Danny breached his body pushing one finger in his ass. He felt sweet intoxicating pleasure when Danny began to stretch his asshole.

"Oh, Danny, fuck….Danny…" Steve lifted his head to watch how Danny lapped with his tongue in broad stripes over the full length of this dick. He swirled around his glans only to suck it into his mouth. Like a sword which got slowly sheathed Steve's dick got shoved down Danny's throat. 

"O God…Danny! Shit….fuck…fuck…." Steve writhed unter this attack from Danny's mouth. Danny pinned him to the bed by leaning over his hips bobbing his head with hollowed cheeks to suck Steve's dick. Danny's middlefinger was fucking Steve's ass in a constant rhythm. He pressed it inside, as deep as possible, and without stopping his blow job Danny added a second finger to stretch Steve's ass open in gentle steps.

Steve was sweating not able to keep the focuse on this scorching hot picture. His head fell back onto the pillow and his chest was heaving. He chanted Danny's name in different shades of raspy outcries. Steve's supported his hands against the wall. He had to let go of his thighs letting his legs fall open with bended knees. Danny was finger fucking his ass while he sucked Steve's cock. Danny pushed it down his throat and kept it in, licking with his tongue around the base of Steve's dick with his nose buried deep in Steve's pubic hair.

"Danny….I can't.. I am close..fuck Danny…I'm fucking close….Danny…" Steve whined with need pushing his hips up feeling how his cock got pressed against Danny's palate.

The sensation of Danny's fingers working his hole open and his hot mouth holding his dick in a wet lock was too much and Steve felt how his body got ready, feeling the rising of his climax.  
His hips snapped two, three times roughly against Danny's face. Danny pressed Steve down onto the bed hindering him to fuck his mouth. Steve growls were like waves ebbing away and coming back. Danny leaned with one arm onto his abs working his dick with his skilled mouth and adding a third finger pushing it slowly into Steve's ass.

This was the moment when Steve's climax ripped through his body. His balls tightend to the max and his cock exploded in Danny's mouth. Steve's abs clenched hard when his cum shot down Danny's throat. Steve's hips stuttered and he only hung in there enduring his intense orgasm. He was panting hard while his body emptied his balls almost painfully into Danny's mouth. Steve felt his asshole repeatedly clenching down on Danny's fingers. The blood whooshed in his ears and he opend his eyes. His vision was still blurry and out of focus.

Danny milked Steve's cock dry and kept it in his mouth until Steve started to soften. Steve's hips jerked when his cock became oversensitive. He swallowed hard still feeling how Danny's fingers were filling his ass. Danny held Steve's eyes when he released his cock from his mouth coated with saliva. Steve saw Danny licking his lips smiling at him with so much desire in his eyes. 

"Babe…." Steve whispered bending his legs in a reflex to give Danny easy access to spread him open. Steve's abs were still trembling and his half-hard cock was twitching when Danny touched a sensitive spot in Steve's rectum while he pumped his fingers in and out Steve's ass.

"You're okay, Babe?" Danny whispered with a lascivious smile.

Steve nodded and hummed an answer. He only stared at Danny's rock-hard cock. A silky thread of precum bled onto the sheets. Danny's skin shone damp in the soft light oft he lamp. Steve's eyes were fixed on Danny's wonderful errected cock. "Danny…come here, Babe…I want to suck you off."

Danny followed the push in Steve's voice. Very gently he pulled his fingers out of Steve's ass while Steve felt the loss and the emptiness. He was not sure what Danny had in mind. Steve observed careful each move Danny made after he wipped his fingers clean at the sheets. He stalked over Steve's upper body to straddle his chest, placing his ass on Steve's pecs. Danny's leaking dick tipped with the head against Steve's waiting and parted lips. Steve wiggled his arms from under Danny's legs at the side of his torso.

"You want to suck my dick, Babe?" Danny's strained dick rubbed with the silky head over Steve's lips. Steve waited,  
his senses completely gathered on Danny’s gorgeous, fat dick. Steve grabbed Danny's thigh, pinching the flesh hard to pull Danny closer until he got the message. Danny adjustes his position while Steve watched how Danny pumped his cock with firm strokes, flickering with this thumb over the head to intensify the heat right in front of Steve's mouth. He heard the slippery sound of wet, slick skin while Danny prepared his dick. 

Steve grabbed Danny's ass to place his hands flat on Danny's ass cheeks, parting his cleft and stretching him a bit. He felt Danny's balls nudging against his chest and this comforting pressure of Danny's weight when he lowered his body a little and shoved his dick into Steve's mouth.

Danny was very gentle. Steve's jaw was stretched wide and he opened up to swallow as much as possible from Danny's dick. His tongue digged his way into Danny's pee slit hungry for all the musky scent exploding on his taste buds. Steve pushed Danny's ass in a rhythm against his mouth to let Danny know he wanted him to face fuck him as much as possible. Danny was grunting with want and he panted hard. Steve felt each shiver running through Danny's tensed body. A drop of Danny's sweat fell down on Steve's forehead running into his hair. Danny braced his arms against the wall lifting his hips a little while he pushed his hips in a well controlled rhythm against Steve's mouth not forcing too much of his hard length into Steve's mouth.

Steve's finger found their way between Danny's crack grazing up and down between his cheeks. Danny's skin was slippery with sweat.

"Steve…Baby, shit…I'm almost there…fuck, you look so hot with my dick in your mouth. But…..shit, Steve.." Danny ushered his words in a haste.

Steve felt how Danny's muscles were starting to perpare his climax. Danny's thighs trembled totally overstrained from holding up to control his movements. 

"Baby...sorry, I have to...I can't hold myself up anymore...sorry Babe..." Danny slowly pulled his cock out of Steve's mouth. Steve licked at every inch before Danny had his dick in his hand moaning low while he pressed his ass down on Steve's roaming fingers. Danny gasped pumping his dick, his gaze fixed on Steve's face.

Danny squeezed Steve's chest hard between his thighs when his dick thickend. "Ah, Babe, I'm coming...ah, fuck, fuck...Babe...ah,Steve." Danny accelerated his speed stroking his cock hard and fast.

"Come on, Baby, let me taste you...let go..." Steve supported Danny holding his ass watching Danny's face.

Steve yanked him forward darting his tongue out catching the first strand of Danny's cum that shot ouf of this dick. Danny's cock geysered strands of semen on Steve's tongue and onto his face. Danny was groaning and whispering Steve's name over and over again. Steve closed his eyes completely absorbed to feel Danny's hot cum on his cheek and tasting it on his tongue.  
Danny breathed uneven, moaning low, while his dick twitched in his release. Steve grabbed Danny's dick working him through is climax so turned on by this silky, strained flesh. Steve squeezed Danny's dick from the base to the head to get all his cum out catching the last drops with this tongue lapping around Danny’s head.

Danny watched Steve cleaning his cock, drinking his cum. His body shook from the aftermath of his climax that happened almost too fast. Danny combed with his fingers through Steve's sweaty hair. He grabbed a piece of the sheet to clean Steve's face at least a little bit before Danny skidded down into a more comfortable position. He leaned forward kissing Steve's lips softly, tasting his own arousal on Steve's pliant lips while he stretched his legs and drapped his body on top of Steve's covering it like a blanket. Instantly Steve looped his arms around Danny's waist entangling his legs in Danny's to have as much skin contact as possible. Steve felt how their cocks get pressed together. Steve hugged Danny needy, never wanting to let ever go.

Steve was sighing with happiness. His hands stroke Danny's strong back in a constant rhythm with a featherlight touch. His fingers found their way over Danny's tight ass. Steve caressed the cheeks, letting the fingertips dance over the skin at Danny's side. His forehead rested on the pillow right next to Steve's. Danny lay cheek to cheek with Steve breathing into his hair, kissing his ear and Steve's temple.

"I love you so much, Steve." Danny whispered hot in Steve's ear.

Danny pushed is upper body up holding his balance with his hands propped up at either side of Steve's chest. His gaze roamed over Steve's face. It was filled only with love and affection. Steve's heart hurt with happiness this time and it was such a different pain. He inhaled shaky, so moved by all this love that Danny was pouring in his deserted soul, so hungry for all what Danny offered him. Steve closed his eyes when Danny's soft lips kissed him with sweet tenderness, calmly and so cautious as if Steve was a fragil china bowl to handle with utmost care. Danny pulled away hovering over Steve's chest. Danny's eyes were glassy. Steve moved his arms up to run his fingers slowly through Danny's disheveled hair. He waited comforting Danny, supporting him with his tender touch, letting Danny know he is safe.

"What's up, Babe?" Steve whispered softly.

"I love you so fucking much Steve…and I want to appologize for being such an ass and giving you such a hard time the last few weeks. I’m so sorry, Babe. So very sorry that I have hurt you so badly." Danny looked devastated.

Steve took Danny's face between his hands. His heart thudded strong in his chest. Steve still needed to adjust to this new happiness that was still finding its way through his whole body. It got him shaky too, but it was such a difference of how it made him feel. He could have cried of pure joy and love for his man in his arms.

"Yeah, you gave me a hard time and yes, you behaved like an idiot. But I knew you had your reasons and I knew you was hurt too. We were both jerks. But you was the bigger one." Danny chuckled and Steve grinned brightly but got very serious again. "Look at me Danny, and promise me one thing. Don’t ever lock yourself up like that. It hurts too much when you turn your back on me. It kills me. Do you understand that? I love you so much Danny, you are my life. I need you and I can't stand the feeling when you are angry with me and I don't get any chance to talk to you. Can you promise me, that whatever will happen, you are going to talk to me? Please? I need to know that we will work things out....together. I love you, Danny, so fucking much." Steve saw how Danny tried to hide his watery eyes.

"Yes, Babe, I promise, I will talk to you. I know there will be difficult times. We will have arguments...but yes, I promise not to punish you like this ever again." Danny nodded jerkily.

Steve pulled Danny down onto his chest, hugging him thightly, pressing him against his naked frame, whispering soft words of love in Danny's hair and waited until Danny had calmed down.

They dozed off at some point still with their bodies intertwined and Danny clinging to Steve who kept him safe with his strong arms. Neither of them loosened their grip. They even hold on tight during their sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, the last chapter.
> 
> This is my second, special gift for you, my sweet friend, Indie!

***

Danny stired first.

"I should get up to get you a washcloth to clean your face, Babe." Danny mumbled in Steve's ear.

"I don't want to wash you off yet. Besides this was round number one, the warm up. So don't bother to get clean. Round number two is going to happen soon." Steve murmured against Danny's cheek starting to stretch and wiggle under Danny's body. Their skin was slippery and sweaty where they were pressed together for the time of their short nap.

Danny lifted his head kissing his way up over Steve's stubbly chin to capture his lips to kiss him softly. Steve answered immediately. He parted his lips to meet Danny's tongue half way working his way in his seductive mouth. Steve bucked his hips a little against Danny's when he started to ground down on Steve's half-hard cock. His strong hands grabbed both of Danny's perfect round globes keeping him in place while Steve rubbed his hardening cock alongside Danny's hot shaft. Their movements got more eratic and agitated.

Danny abandoned Steve's mouth to nibble at his throat and to bite his way down to his collarbone and sucking slowly around Steve's pecs. With wet and open mouth kisses Danny found his way to Steve's sensitive nipples. Steve bended his neck humming with pleasure when Danny bit playfully into his hard knob. His skilled tongue swirled around Steve's nipple closing his lips around this erogene zone to suck it into his mouth. Danny teased and played lapping with the tip of his tongue over the inviting pink top. Steve fisted the sheets and he shut his eyes. He parted his lips, his breathing slightly ragged. Danny devoured Steve's nipple causing his upper body to bend like a bow. Danny's seduction turned him on anew.

Danny kept playing with Steve's nipples sliding down at his side while one leg rested between Steve's muscled thighs. Danny's body was firmly pressed against Steve's, rubbing his hard cock against his hips. Danny's hand wandered off sneaking between Steve's parted legs. 

Steve was moaning and writhing under this sweet attack. His desire coiled low in the pit of his stomach spreading fast through his body. His cock buldged to full hardness. Steve's glans glowed read and his length twitched in sync when his abs clenched shivery while Danny feasted on his nipples sucking with a steady rhythm. His hand cupped Steve's balls to weigh them in his hand, rolling them tenderly with his fingers.  
Danny bit the sensitive flesh of the puckered knob keeping it between his teeth before he let go. Danny kissed along Steve's jawline, nibbling at his chin. Steve pushed his crotch down into Danny's hand to feel more of his touch between his legs. Danny's finger found their way pass Steve's strained balls. He massaged Steve's asshole, caressing his entrace with his fingers, stroking back over the perineum to grab Steve's hard cock wrapping his warm hand around the silky length and started to pump in a slow rhythm.

"What do you want me to do, Gorgeous?" Danny breathed in Steve's ear, grazing with his thumb over the head spreading the first silky drop over his dick.

"Oh, Danny, Danny...." Steve panted pushing his cock into Danny's fist. He hugged Danny with one arm leaning up to kiss him gently, roaming with his tongue over his lips . "Make love to me, Baby." He whispered against Danny's lips.

Danny's breathing hitched. "Yes, Babe, I'll make love to you." Danny pushed his tongue slowly into Steve's mouth capturing Steve's low moans with his lips.

Danny maneuvered his body between Steve's legs. His eyes were searching for the lube between the sheets. He snatched it from under the blanket opening the bottle to press another blob of the slippery liquid into his palm. Steve observed Danny's moves bending his knees a little and let his legs fall open providing Danny easy access to his balls and his hole.

Danny caught his eyes. "Lift your ass a little."

Steve just did as he was told, tensing his muscles bending his hips a little. Steve held Danny's eyes. Danny started to dispense the lube between his cheeks. Steve felt Danny's hand flat and broad covering his ass and his dam massaging his skin all around his balls covering everything with lube. Steve pushed against Danny's roaming fingers which were teasing him with every move. Danny took him by surprise when he slid one arm between Steve's legs, pushing it alongside his cleft, parting his ass with his upper arm and placing his slippery hand flat somewhere in the middle of his spine, lifting his pelvis. Danny's bicepes nudged softly at the padding of Steve's ass cheeks while he was able to lick at Steve's leaking cock. Steve's weight of the hips lay on Danny's arm, warm and so...there. So foreign, so close.

"Oh shit, Danny...what...what do you want me to do...?" Steve felt this new sensation of so much skin and muscle from Danny's whole arm parting his ass embracing his genital area steady and firmly. He felt how his crack was wet and slick from the lube gliding with ease over Danny's skin.

"Move, Babe." Danny bit playfully in the muscle of his inner thigh only to move a little bit to the side buring his nose in Steve's pubic hair. He lapped at his balls while he was lifting Steve's ass with his arm just a tad.

Steve groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow. He braced his weigh with his heels and started to grind with his spreaded ass down on Danny's arm. Just small, shy greedy moves of his hips, testing how it felt, pressing his lubed tight hole flat against Danny's skin. His movements were slow and tentative. Danny had time to suck at Steve's balls, catching one with his lips and shoving it gently into this mouth to lick with his tongue at Steve's sensitive man parts.

Steve got the feeling to almost sit on Danny's face. His hand was warm at Steve's spine. Danny's other hand roamed over his abs, searching for his cock.

"Fuck...Danny...oh, my god... ahhh..." Steve propped his arms up supporting his upper body with his ellbows to watch Danny and to get a better angle to rub his parted crack against Danny's strong biceps.

Danny's eyes were dark, his pupils blown. Steve's mouth fell open and he gasped at the view. Danny released Steve's sack tenderly. Steve's breath was pressed when he felt Danny's hand withdrawing from under his back. He wanted to scoot closer to keep the touch of Danny's strong, hairy arm. But one look from Danny stopped him dead in his movement. Steve held his position knowing very well how open, vulnerable he presented himself for Danny's eyes. He was so turned on by the knowledge his ass cheeks were spread wide shiny with lube for Danny to see.

Danny's fingers rubbed over his tailbone and with a mischievous little grin on his lips Danny didn't stop with his searching fingers. Without any foreshadowing what Danny was planning Steve felt how Danny's pushed his thumb into his ass up to the last knuckle. This non-to-gently penetration teared a surprise groan from Steve's throat.

"Fuck...Danny...oh.." Steve exhaled shivery. 

"You are still loose from my previous finger fucking." Danny voice carried so much promise.

Steve's abs were twitching but Danny didn't allow Steve to relax. Danny's thumb worked Steve's hole with a steady rhythm. Danny switched his thumb to two fingers pushing into Steve, pulling out and flicking his wrist only to dive back in. Without interrupting the pace of fucking Steve's ass Danny adjusted his position pushing Steve's legs more apart, scooting on his knees closer to him. 

"Do you like how I open you up, making you ready for my dick, Babe?" Danny sucked his lower lip between his teeth watching Steve closly, hunching over his hips. He stabilized his weight with one hand.

"Oh, shit...yeah." Steve's skin was heated.

"You are turned on as fuck, Babe. Your skin is flushed down to your cute, hard nipples." Danny teased Steve's ass with his thrusts of his finger.

"Your cock is already hard like a rebar, Gorgeous." Danny leaned down to lick the silky drop from Steve's head while his fingers were buried deep in Steve's hot hole.

"Danny...." Steve's body was on fire. He watched Danny lapping at his cock while he grunted astonished when Danny crooked his fingers in his tight channel wiggling around in his ass. His gazes lay on Danny's stiff, massive cock. "I want you so bad, Babe...open me up, Danny. I want your dick filling my ass." Steve flopped onto the mattress unable to carry his own weight on his arms. He pushed back on Danny's finger greedy for more. "Give me more, Babe." Steve grunted.

Danny didn't answer he only pulled back adding a third finger circling at Steve's entrance, stroking the sensitive skin and spanned the loosened muscle a little bit open before he shoved all three fingers up Steve's ass. "Spread your cheeks for me, Babe. Come on, show me how much you want it."

Danny's voice poured over Steve's heated skin like warm oil. He lifted his legs and grabbed with each hand down to splay his ass appart enjoying the hard push from Danny's hand. He was needy and instead of shame to spread his ass open showing off for Danny, he only felt lust for more, for faster, for thicker, greedy for Danny's fat dick diving into him.

"Oh Babe, look at you. Your ass is so needy. I can't wait to be inside you, Babe, to be one with you." 

Steve had to close his eyes. His body got eaten by a desire he never new he was capable of feeling. Danny's thrusts were controlled, steady, giving Steve no break to recover from this assault on his hole. His abs were flexed into a hard plate, ongoing little tremors hunted through his body. His breath was fast, rough mixed with grunts and low growling when Danny twisted his fingers inisde Steve's ass, stroking over hyper sensitive points at his inner walls.

"I want to look at you when I add my fourth finger. I want to make sure I won't hurt you when I fuck you, Babe." 

Danny stopped, withdrew all his fingers stroking over Steve's loose hole. "You're almost ready, so loose, so relaxed."

Steve felt how his hole was soft, relaxed. His cock was hard and weeping a constant thread of precum onto his abs. Danny hold his gaze preparing four fingers and with a slow push he invaded Steve's ass, pressing in till his knuckles stopped his move.

The first time Danny grazed over his bundle of nerves Steve howled, bucking and tensing up. Danny's fingers digging in scissoring Steve's anus, massaging with determined moves this tight muscle into a soft, relaxed opening. Danny pulled one of Steve's leg up and over his shoulder biting in his thigh, plowing in and out with his fingers.

"Danny...I...can't wait much longer. Please..." Steve's skin was wet, pearls of sweat run down his temple. 

"Open your eyes, Babe, look at me." Danny demanded with a throaty voice.

Steve lifted his head looking at Danny. His eyes weren't focusing alright but the erotic expression on Danny's face made his cock jump with anticipation and he clenched hard around Danny's fingers which were still diving in and out his ass.

"Danny...shit, oh shit...oh fuck...get your fingers out, please." Steve begged with a hoarse voice while he felt how Danny spread his fingers inside his ass to stretch him even further.

"You want my cock, Babe?" Danny turned his wrist gropping about Steve's hot channel.

"Yes, I want your cock, Danny...don't...don't make me come yet...just.." Steve tried to pull away. He even pressed his hand against Danny's shoulder to stop him moving.

Danny withdrew this fingers with care. He wipped them clean at the sheets. "Condoms?" Danny asked sharply. 

Steve sat up. A small drop of sweat was running down his chest. "I don't want you to put a rubber on, Babe. We're clean, both of us. We have been tested lately, team stuff. Okay? I want no layer between you and me. I want your bare cock. I need to feel you, Danny."

Danny paused for two seconds before he launched forward kissing Steve hard on his lips. Steve hugged Danny with one arm. Their skin was sticky from sweating. In a silent agreement Steve pulled his legs up, leaning back on his back watching Danny with hooded eyes offering him his ass. Steve's moan came without control. He fixated his gaze on Danny, he watched carefully how Danny pumped his strained member lubing it up. 

"Look at me, Babe. Don't close your eyes." Danny whispered. He slid between the slot of Steve's legs aiming with his fat dick for Steve's waiting asshole.

Steve held Danny's eyes feeling how his glans was circling and nudging at his puckered muscle. All air got sucked out of Steve's lungs when Danny agonisingly slow breached Steve's body with his cock. Danny prepared him well. He felt the stretch but it didn't burn much. Danny hunched over Steve's hips, both arms propped up at either side of his hips.

"You tell me, when it hurts, Babe." Danny's face was red and Steve knew it took him all self-control not to plunge rudely into Steve's body.

"Uhu..." Steve was not able to say more.

Steve breathed through the ongoing filling of his ass, the more Danny's cock dived into his hole the more the sensation grew wild. The last part burnt hell of a lot. Danny was huge and Steve moaned and grunted, panted but urged Danny on digging his fingers into his arms, pinching down on his muscles.

"Don't fucking stop..." Steve veins at his neck were thick, his ragged breath was shallow. All his concentration was directed between his legs, to let got, to stay loose, to let Danny in.

Danny bottomed out. His balls gently touched Steve's ass cheeks. Danny staked Steve's ass with his thick cock, keeping it spread and open.

"Oh shit, Danny...fuck...oh shit...give me a little time. Shit, I love it, I just...need to adjust...fuck..." Steve was trembling. Every now and then his anus clenched hard around Danny's massive dick. He needed some moments to relax. He flexed his anus time and again, and Danny just waited. Steve sensed Danny's tensed body, because his arm muscles began to shiver from holding himself in a balance and from enduring this torture of having his dick hugged and squeezed by Steve's anus repeatedly.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Steve opend is eyes not able to lift his head. He was afraid to cramp around Danny's dick.

"Don't ask, Babe, just take your time. If you do that squeezing and massaging of my dick several times more, it's possible that I just fill your ass with my spunk without moving one fucking time." Danny chuckled. "Shit, Steve, you feel amazing. You're so hot inside and your hole is holding me tight. I'm even afraid to move, I'm already so close. How you'r doing, Babe? You alright?"

"Better, much better, getting there. It's like having your dick shoved up to my throat. _I'm so full of you._ I love it." Steve inhales were labored.

"I love you." Danny mouthed, sweat running down his face. "Shall I try to move?" 

Steve nodded, so eager to feel Danny moving inside of him. Danny changed his position a bit pulling his dick out and pushing it back in. Slow and gentle, adding always a little bit more from his length. And Steve relaxed slowly into a comfort zone where pleasure, lust and an all consuming heat started to spread out into his body. Danny felt the change and he pulled back until only his head stretched Steve open and he pressed back in, still very controlled, very slow.

"Steve...fuck, Babe. Oh fuck...I love you so much. This...is..amazing. I love how your ass sucks my cock back in. Oh Babe...." Danny singsonged with a pressed voice, breathing hard.

"Ah, Babe, do that one more time." Steve relaxed. The pain was gone, the need to be fucked thoroughly was back. His nerve system almost got short-wired when the arousal kicked in. Danny was very slowly withdrawing and thrusting back in with more force.

"You're loose Babe, it feels fucking great how your ass eats my cock."

" _Love me, Danny, fuck me._ I won't last long but I want your balls slapping my ass while you fuck me." Steve was back on his ellbows meeting Danny's shallow plunges to get more impact.

Danny accelerated the short movements of his hips. Steve bended his knees skidded his ass into a comfortable position settling back. Danny searched for a safe hold grasping Steve by his thighs to hold him close.

"You sure you are okay, Babe?" Danny's voice was tight and flat.

"Danny...I need to feel your cock moving in my ass. And I want to look at you..." Steve keept his eyes firmly on Danny's face. "I love you so much. You never looked more beautiful than now, Babe." Steve mouthed the words to stunned how much he loved his man.

Danny started snapping his hips and with every push into Steve's ass he gained more control of how Steve felt. 

"Faster Babe, I want to feel you."

Danny grinned at Steve drilling his cock with more force into him. They found their rhythm. Both were breathing harshly, groaning with pleasure while the sound of flesh on flesh was speeding up. Danny pulled Steve closer, holding his thighs in a steely grip. Danny lifted his chin one more time to ask Steve nonverbal if he was okay and Steve smiled back.

Danny's lust took over. He started pounding into Steve's ass over and over again. Steve feasted at Danny's strained muscles. He felt each thrust vibrating in his whole body. Danny fucked him deeply, forcing his hole to stay relaxed, while he plowed into Steve. Danny changed his angle a bit and massaged Steve's prostate almost every time he fucked deep into him. 

"Ahhhh....Danny...fuck...Danny...oh shit, this feels...fucking good..." Steve got shoved back and forth over the sheets in Danny's rhythm.

Steve felt his climax coiling deep beneath his balls. He didn't even touch his hard cock one single time. Danny's dick rubbed over his prostate tearing throaty moans from Steve's lips. Danny's speed was merciless. Steve hardly kept his eyes open. The wave of his orgasm was building up. He got pushed closer to the edge.

"Danny...I'm close...can't hold it back. Babe..." Steve's skin was soaking wet, he panted hard.

"Let go....let go...Babe...I wanna see." Danny's sentence was chopped. He needed all his air to keep fucking into Steve's ass, his staccato of ongoing slaps against Steve's skin was hypnotizing.

Steve got thrown over the edge. His climax just rolled through him. He felt his abs flex hard and how his ass clenched down on Danny's cock. Danny growled hoarsly keeping drilling Steve's asshole. Steve's cock spurted white strands of semen onto his upper body. He came hard and his body seemed to never end this sweet torture. Steve's moans were low, harsh, dark.  
He only realized how Danny pushed hard into him. Danny sank his cock deep in Steve's ass and froze in that position. The sperm still dripped from Steve's cock when he felt how Danny's dick swelled up inside of him and a loud raspy moan followed by a warm feeling in his rectum let him know Danny was shooting his load into his ass.

They searched each other's eyes. Steve stroke Danny's arms. Both their skin was wet with sweat and slippery. They were smiling softly, breathless, still completely absorbed in the aftermath of their climax, of this intense feeling to be connected, to be one. Steve flexed his anus a few times letting Danny choke on air. 

"Come here, Babe. Let me hold you for a moment." Steve was exhausted in the best way ever. Danny looked just the same.

"No, don't. Please not yet." Steve instantly hugged Danny's cock before Danny wanted to pull out.

Carefully and in a smooth motion Danny let himself glide down onto Steve's chest. Steve kept his legs bended letting them drop to the side.

"We are kind of gross. Soaked with sweat, cum and lube." Danny kissed Steve tenderly finding the right position on Steve's chest.

"I don't care. I need to hold you now, just like the way we are. I want to savor this moment as long as possible." Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's body pressing him close to his skin.

"You okay, Babe? Did I hurt you?" Danny asked into Steve's neck.

"I'm happy, thoroughly fucked and I came like a rocket. Yeah, I'm okay." Steve combed his fingers throught Danny's damp hair smiling against his temple.

"What about you? Sorry it took me so long to adjust..." Danny didn't let Steve finish his sentence. He closed his lips around Steve's kissing him leisurely and gentle. They were still kissing with a new grown intimacy when Danny's cock was too soft and it slipped out of Steve's ass. Steve intensified his kiss pressing Danny down on his body. He instantly missed this unique and special feeling of being drawn into Danny's soul while they were connected in the closest way possible. He felt the loss tugging at his heart.

"Babe, it's alright, I'm here. I love you." Danny covered Steve's face with soft pecks giving Steve the time he needed to gather himself. "I will love you and fuck you as often as you want, Babe." Danny kept kissing Steve's face.

"I like that and I love you too, Babe." Steve mumbled at Danny's shoulder

"What about a shower now?" Danny pushed himself up smiling at Steve.

"Yeah, okay, why not...and I need to eat something. I'm starving." Steve placed his hands against Danny's pecs smiling back with a boyish grin on his face.

"Alright, come on Army guy, let's shower." Danny laughed pulling Steve with him stumbling on wobbly legs from the bed.

Instead of an answer Steve grinned at Danny slapping his bare ass hard. 

"Eyyyyy! That hurt!" Danny rubbed the red mark on his pale skin still lauging. "Why do you always fall for that dumb joke?" Danny teased Steve.

Steve hugged Danny with both arms pulling him flush against his chest cupping his spent cock with one hand. Danny pressed his ass into Steve's crotch nuzzling his back at Steve's sticky skin.

"Because it's the Navy and I'm proud of it. I'm a Navy guy...your Navy guy." Steve smacked a noisy kiss on Danny's corner of the mouth. "Your cum starts to ooze from my hole....hmm..what a feeling..." Steve whispred in Danny's ear.

"Shall I plug you? I can push it back in, too? Whatever you wish, Babe." Danny turned in Steve's arms licking at his lower lip while his fingers felt their way to Steve's fucked hole to check up on the cum. "You're right, Babe..."

Steve laughed happily wiggling his ass. "I love you, Babe. Just make sure you mark me as often as possible. You know that I have completely fallen under your spell, right?"

"You drive me crazy with that mouth of yours. Love you too. What about this shower now? I really like to wash all our juices off." Danny disengaged himself from Steve's embrace.

"Yes, let's go. But one last thing. Because you were so right about it." Steve said with a big grin.

"And what would that be?" Danny asked already turning to head for the bathroom.

"You are a hairy guy with a big cock." Steve burst with laughter already running out the door chased by Danny who was shouting and giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mahalo" to each and everyone!  
> It was an amazing journey with all of you by my side. I enjoyed it enormously and you transformed it into something wonderful and special.  
> "Aloha" my dear McDanno friends. 
> 
> It was an amazing pleasure to write this story for you my precious friend, Indie! I cherish your friendship so much. Thank you for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I am also cowandcalf on tumblr. It's always nice to get to know new people.


End file.
